Fallen Flower, Rising Star
by lilianthorn
Summary: sequel to I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud. Narcissa and Alice Longbottom team up with Hermione Granger to save and rehabilitate Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Prologue

Sequel to "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" rating: MPairings: Hermione/Bellatrix, Bellatrix/Alice Longbottom, Narcissa/Harry, Narcissa/Hermione, Draco/Nevillewarnings: um...yes?

Prelude:

_background_

_In "Wandered", Narcissa Malfoy had approached Harry Potter to repay the debt she felt she owed for his having saved Draco's life. Through that introduction, however, Harry and Narcissa connect and fall in love. Narcissa recalls her love for his mother and the abuse that had earned her at the hands of her sister Bellatrix. Having lived her life as a battered wife, Narcissa finally finds hope in her bond with Harry enough to leave her abusive husband. Lucius is not about to accept her leaving him and assaults her. At St. Mungo's, Harry and Draco visit her where they all learn that she is pregnant with Harry's child. Draco and Harry graduate and on the train establish a renewed friendship and Draco and Neville become involved._

/

Narcissa was sick of being on her back. She stared at the hospital ceiling and wanted to walk, to think, to work out her thoughts. She got up and pulled on a dressing gown and some slippers. She slipped her wand into her pocket and took to the stairs to avoid running into people she'd rather not see in nothing but a hospital gown and robe. Climbing stair by stair she thought about her son graduating. She wished she could have been there. She wondered if he was angry that she could not attend.

The feeling of exertion was comforting and soon she fell into a rhythm of step-shuffle-step, to gently go up the stairs.

She reached the top and looked up at the person standing in the doorway in a matching robe and slippers. The grey wispy hair was unfamiliar but that face was undeniably the same face she had known for many years. The other witched looked at her blanky, not recognizing her, but Narcissa felt a wave of remorse for what her own sister had done to this woman. She took her by the hand and whispered, "Hello Alice."

Together they walked slowly back to the ward where Alice Longbottom lived. Narcissa wondered if Alive was in there somewhere. She sat down beside Alice on the cot across from where Frank sat staring unseeing out the window. There was only one way to find out. She turned to Alice and whispered, "Legilimens" and fell into the soft brown eyes.

She found herself in a darkened corridor lined with doors. This was unlike any mind she had entered before where usually images, thoughts, and memories floated about freely presenting themselves to her for viewing like objects in an enchanted bag. She walked to the end of the hall where it branched in either direction. She was too nervous to try a door just yet and wandered a bit through the labyrinthine passages. Turning a corner she was blasted with heat. The one door in this hall was bigger than the others, seemed to be black metal but which had melted into its own frame. She turned around.

There by her feet was an ordinary small white bunny which regarded her serenely with its pink eyes before turning and hopping away down the far corridor. Narcissa sighed, "really? Alice, you went there?" But she followed the white rabbit until it led to a smaller door which was white and ornate. The rabbit stood up and shook its fur suddenly transforming into a swan which shrank until it flew through the keyhole and the white door popped open.

Inside there was a grassy knoll and sitting at the top under a cedar sapling was Alice. Narcissa approached her and she looked up at Narcissa, obviously very cogent and clear. Narcissa sat beside her and Alice grabbed her hand and said urgently, "She's not dead, Cissy. You have to find her."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix. She's here, with me...behind the molten door. You've got to save her. It's all my fault, I should have protected her all those years ago. Help me save her."

But this was impossible. Narcissa stared at Alice for a moment. Finally gasping, "How? How could Bella have survived?"

Alice looked at her and squeezed her hand, "horcrux." A single tear slid down Alice's cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

Fallen Flower, Rising Star- chapter 1

a harsh high cold scream rang through the world of Alice's mind, shaking the leaves on the tree under which sat Alice and Narcissa, "ALICE FORTESCUE! YOU RELEASE ME NOW!"

Narcissa recognized her sister's voice and shivered, but Alice looked at her and said simply, "She hasn't noticed yet that the lock is on her side."

"How do I get in? How can she open it?" Narcissa asked.

Alice smiled sadly, "I think you already know..." and she began rocking back and forth, tearing up blades of grass.

"Come out with me, Alice." Narcissa changed the subject. "Come live in the world again." Alice looked panic stricken and shook her head. "Your son is graduating today, Alice, come live again, for him," pleaded Narcissa.

"I'm frightened." Alice whispered.

Just then voices were heard by Narcissa's physical ears which carried along the hospital corridor; "Check the security measures again, make sure that chamber is sealed, if Lestrange moves again we need to be ready. There's no telling if she might regain consciousness..."

The shock of hearing it pulled Narcissa out of Alice's mind. She quickly tapped her own head with her wand to cast a quick dis-Illusionment charm and got up to follow the Healers and staff as they made their way to a closed room. She waited until they checked everything over and were satisfied the person in the room was no threat to anyone then left. Narcissa peered in a tiny window.

There was Bellatrix in a padded room wrapped tightly in a straightjacket, flopped on her side unconscious. But clearly, she was in fact very much alive. For a moment Narcissa couldn't breathe. So Alice knew and it was true. Bellatrix had torn her soul and part of it now reside inside Alice's mind, trying to come back to her body. Narcissa wondered what it would take to restore her sister to wholeness. For one terrible moment she wondered if she should. Then she thought of how much her life had changed the last months and she made up her mind. Somehow, she would help Alice and save her sister.

/

A very strange grouping apparated together onto a hillside and began walking swiftly toward a bleak block of flats nearby. Two couples as different as people could be. Hand in hand walked Narcissa with Harry who contrasted each other like night and day, behind them walked Ron and Hermione who were watching the two in front of them with a wary silence. The four made their way to a door and Harry knocked.

A tall blond man answered and welcomed the group inside. Draco hugged Harry and his mother and offered a polite nod to Ron and Hermione. Neville came up behind his lover and snaked an arm around his waist. Ron looked around uncomfortably but Narcissa and Harry greeted Draco and Neville warmly.

Harry spoke first, "So this is it, huh? This is where Snape lived?" Hermione was already hungrily examining the many bookshelves.

Draco started explaining how he and Neville were fixing the place up a bit and what kinds of decisions they were exploring for changing decor. Harry just waved his approval. While he, Harry might own the house, he was happy to let them do with it what they wished. The only concession being that Harry and Hermione had access to any of Snape's books which might be interesting or useful. Neville had been eager to encourage that as he shared Hermione's enthusiasm for books and learning.

Narcissa turned to Neville and said seriously, "Now that you've had a chance to settle in a bit, we need to talk. It's about your mother, Neville."

He turned white and stared at her. "What's wrong with my mum?"

"Nothing! Well, nothing new," she reassured him, "it's just I thought you had a right to know that I've spoken with her."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "How?"

"Legilimancy; she let me in. I knew her in school so I was able to find where she is inside her mind. I'm hoping if I keep visiting I can convince her to come out."

Neville stared at the faded carpet in silence. Finally asking softly, "And, she's OK? I mean, she isn't really a vegetable like they said? She really is in there?"

"Oh yes, she's fine, just very well protected from the real world right now. Neville, I can't change the past, but I will do everything I can for her and if I am successful, she might be able to help Frank too."

Harry took Narcissa's hand. He glanced at the ring on her finger that he'd put there just the previous day. She had insisted on something simple, wanting to keep it very different from anything Lucius had ever given her. So they picked out a small but richly colored natural marquise-cut alexandrite set in white gold.

At the same time Draco took Neville's hand and smiled at him. Not to be outdone Ron reached out for Hermione's hand and Hermione laughingly let him hold it. Narcissa felt only a bit guilty not marring Neville's happiness with the other news. He'd find out about Bellatrix eventually. Right now, the mood was hopeful and that was something few of them in that room, let alone the house itself had felt in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2

The same nightmare was playing itself behind her eyes and in her sleep, Hermione was tossing, gasping and twisting. She was hearing that cruel voice, mocking and laughing, then angry and dangerous. She heard "crucio" and tensed. She felt pain in waves after waves seem to warp her mind and body until again, as always she'd fade to black, fade to the sensation of weight on her. Bellatrix straddling her, long hair tickling her face. Being helpless and unable to move.

This time, just when she expected the nightmare to release its grasp on her and morning light to flood her senses as usual, she heard a dark laughter. Suddenly the scene shifted so that Hermione was on top, straddling a helpless Bellatrix, holding a knife to her pale skin. Bellatrix was smiling at her whispering, "do it, little girl, hurt me!" Hermione felt a need that overpowered her, a need to both destroy and yet cling to this being she was staring at. Her dreaming self drew the blade across Bellatrix's chest and Bellatrix hissed in pleasure. Hermione was spellbound by the sight of blood and leaned in to kiss the wound.

Then she woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and feeling a bit ill. She went into her flat's kitchenette and made tea. Then she wrote to Harry.

/

Harry and Narcissa were enjoying an easy going morning in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher and his sweet wife Dolly were a tremendous help in every way. Harry studied the old rooms, books, tapestries. As Harry's eggs were done an owl flew in with a small note for Harry.

He read it and scowled at the words. Narcissa asked what was wrong and he looked up and said, "Well...it's probably nothing, but Hermione said she had nightmares again. I thought they had stopped. But now there's elements that are new. This part bothers me; normally Hermione is very skeptical about dreams, and she says here that the dream gives her the unmistakable feeling that Bellatrix isnt dead"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

author's note: firstly I must apologize for last chapter being so short. I had taken a sleeping pill and actually wrote that almost entirely in my sleep! (had to go back this morning to see what I'd written!) I do recall I was getting to the point where I had difficulty even recognizing words at all, so I am sorry about that. But, it seems even in my sleep I got across the basic concept I needed to convey, I'll fix errors, but let's carry on then. Again, thank you to everyone who kindly reads and reviews. Your feedback does make a difference!

Suddenly Narcissa stood up looking agitated, "Did she really say that, Harry? Is that what she said, did she say what her dream was?" She was pacing the kitchen like someone who was very nervous.

"Narcissa, honey, what it is?" Harry probed gently. She looked at him, the fear was completely transparent in her eyes. "I need to see Hermione, Harry. I need to ask her."

Harry nodded slowly, he knew she'd tell him when she felt ready, but it distressed him to see her this way. "I'll send an owl, she can come by for lunch I'm guessing."

"Tell her it's urgent," Narcissa added sweeping from the room for a long hot shower.

/

Harry was sitting in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet when she came back down dressed in a simple but elegant emerald green dress. With the beginnings of a tiny bulge at her tummy, the effect was exquisite. He threw down the paper and got up to kiss her. "Mmm," he murmured into her neck, "you sure we can't just, you know, go upstairs awhile...?" She could feel the urgency in his touch. She smiled sweetly but took his hands in hers and said, "Let me talk to Hermione first, then we can spend the rest of the afternoon in bed." She leaned in and kissed his lips, for a moment forgetting her own insistence that it be later and getting lost in the warmth of his mouth and the firmness of his embrace.

Since they'd been back together at Grimmauld Place, they had alternated between futile attempts to do normal things and giving in to their desires and dragging the other back to bed for 'just one more go.'

The tinkling doorbell told them that Hermione had arrived. Harry went to greet her. They were talking amiably as they re-entered the sitting room but when Harry saw the look on Narcissa's face as she scowled over the Daily Prophet, he stopped. "What is it?"

"They're tearing down Azkaban." Narcissa stated.

Hermione explained, "yes, there will be no more dementors used on prisoners except in very extreme cases. They are opening a rehabilitation center. I've been asked to join that branch of the ministry. We're still studying what kinds of magical redemption are possible at the moment thought."

Narcissa regarded her with interest. "I'd like to help."

Hermione came over and sat down across from Narcissa and said, "I'm sure your knowledge would be welcome. But for right now, it means Lucius is there, he's in a holding cell. On the plus side, his being there means your divorce can go through without him needing to be present, he can no longer contest it having endangered your life."

Harry sat beside Narcissa and took her hand. She smiled weakly at him and nodded to Hermione. "One thing at a time, then." Narcissa turned to Harry and asked him to go fetch them some drinks. Once Harry had left, Narcissa turned to Hermione and became very serious. "Hermione, Harry says you've had disturbing dreams about my sister..."

Hermione's face went white and she swallowed hard, muttering under her breath, "calm down...ok..." Taking a deep breath she forced herself to meet Narcissa's eyes. "Yes, I think she's not dead. I know it sounds crazy but..."

Narcissa cut her off, "no, you're right. She's not dead."

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth and stifle a little scream.

"She's not really alive right now either. She had a horcrux, Hermione." Narcissa looked down at her hands sadly, "Harry says you know how a soul can be repaired after a horcrux is made..."

Hermione's mind reeled. A Horcrux...Bellatrix Lestrange...not dead...soul repair...

Finally she gulped and whispered, "yes, but," she shook her head incredulously, "it's difficult, it requires remorse! Do you honestly think Bellatrix could..." her eyes met Narcissa's and she saw tears hovering at the corners of the blue eyes.

Narcissa whispered, "I want to believe she can come back, that the darkness in her heart isn't all that's left of her."


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"Can you teach me?" Hermione asked hopefully. Narcissa nodded and smiled. The autumn sun was shining in, lighting up Narcissa's hair as she sat on the couch in front of the window. Hermione couldn't read her expression, blinded as she was by the sun and Narcissa's hair. Narcissa stood up and moved to the other couch and sat down right beside Hermione.

"Of course," she said warmly, "Occlumancy is the only way to keep your mind safe from unwanted intrusion." She took Hermione's hand to reassure her of her good intentions and continued, "Since it seems my sister has taken a liking to you, you can be sure she will try to slip into your mind. Now, the mind is a very complex thing so the first thing about Occlumancy or Legilimancy is to know your own mind. Know how you organize your thoughts and what motivates you; in short, know what can push your buttons. So, we will go into your mind and do some exploring, alright? Whenever you want to, just focus your intent and push me out."

Hermione nodded. Narcissa looked into her eyes and Hermione felt as though they were both falling downwards. Suddenly streams of images began to form around them.

Hermione on the Hogwarts Express repairing Harry's glasses. Hermione crying in the bathroom. Hermione grinning over a good grade, laughing with friends, vacationing with her parents, buying books, at first all very ordinary memories. Narcissa commented inside her mind, "You're ambitious and have a great deal of confidence but you crave acceptance. Alright. I'd like to see your private thoughts now."

Immediately a large colorful Victorian Painted Lady mansion formed before them. Hermione looked confused, "I've never seen this place..."

Narcissa just walked up the steps and opened the front door, "Not from the outside..."

They went in and the house was very nicely decorated. Narcissa began to look at various doors before she found one that brought a smirk to her lips. "Rather obvious, but let's look, shall we?" Hermione had an uneasy feeling.

Narcissa swung open the door to reveal a room whose walls were covered in numerous moving paintings of varying shapes and sizes; all depicting sexual scenes of graphic and in some places, unusual kinds. Hermione felt her face get hot, but Narcissa just smiled and began watching the pictures. She spotted one by the far wall in a tiny frame. She put her eye to it and found it was like a peephole into another room. She laughed softly. Hermione had her face in her hands, but she knew what Narcissa was seeing. These were her own thoughts after all.

"Do you really think my ass looks like that? I've never seen it from quite that angle but, who knows..." her voice trailed off and Hermione sniffled, "stop...don't watch..."

Narcissa turned to her and said, "Push me out then. Make me not look." Hermione shook her head, "I can't" she whimpered.

"You want me to see this, don't you?" Narcissa's voice was sliding down her spine like liquid mercury, Hermione felt conflicted between her embarrassment and desire.

"I shouldn't want..." she cried.

"Wants aren't a matter of should or shouldn't. They simply are." Narcissa turned towards a dark door with metal studs and said brightly, "well then, what have we here?" She opened the door. Hermione ran to her to stop her but ended up just standing behind her looking into the room that had been revealed.

There was the scene from Malfoy manor; Bellatrix straddling Hermione, tears streaming down Hermione's face. Narcissa turned to observing-Hermione and whispered, "But these are your fantasies..." then looked back. The scene continued long past where in reality or memory Hermione would have been rescued. Bellatrix was cutting and kissing Hermione in equal measure and fantasy-Hermione was writhing in pain and pleasure. The scene progressed into more graphically erotic elements and Narcissa silently closed the door and led a nearly hysterical Hermione out and withdrew from her mind.

They sat for a moment on the couch, real tears streaming down Hermione's face, Narcissa still gently held her hand. She pulled the crying girl into her arms and said softly, "There there, it's not so bad as that." Hermione just sniffed.

"Once you have faced your own thoughts, it becomes easier to master them and control who can access them. You must learn to separate feelings from thoughts, judgments from feelings and fantasies from fears. Empty your mind several times a day and then ask yourself what you had been thinking, feeling, and if you were judging your own thoughts or feelings. One of the first mistakes people make when learning occlumancy is that as soon as they perceive a threat they think of all the things they wouldn't want seen and inadvertently bring those very things right to the fore. So, learning not to react to the fear that someone might find out these things is imperative. Next time, I'll show you the things in my mind that I would choose to hide if someone were to invade my mind and walk you through exactly how I close them out, alright?"

Hermione could only nod mutely. They agreed to meet every evening for practice. Just before Hermione left, Narcissa stopped her and hugged her again. She whispered in her ear, "thank you."

Hermione looked up into her eyes started and asked, "for what?"

"For thinking such flattering things about me." Narcissa winked, Hermione blushed and left.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

warning: violence/child abuse

Harry popped his head into the hall when he heard the front door close. "Hey, did Hermione leave already?" He asked. Narcissa turned to him and remembered that even though they had spent quite some time in her mind that mental time passes like in dreams and that really, barely five minutes had passed. She smiled when she saw him.

She accepted the glass of pumpkin juice he held out for her and invited him to come talk a bit. It took a few minutes to explain everything, about Bellatrix and her horcrux, how her mind was trapped inside Alice Longbottom but the soul fragment was flitting about unable to return to her body. Narcissa explained that Hermione was susceptible to Bellatrix and that she'd be teaching her Occlumancy to help protect her from possession. She did not tell him any specifics about Hermione's most private fantasies. Some things, she felt, ought to remain private.

/

Hermione was exhausted. After visiting Harry and Narcissa she had gone into the Ministry and handled several hours of owls, attended three workshops and did a few more hours of independent research on ancient magic and everything from theory about why witches and wizards turn to dark arts to the intricacies of soul repair until finally she fell into her bed in her flat just off Diagon Alley and was asleep even before she got her second shoe off. And then she was dreaming.

There was a young girl walking barefoot along a lake in a long white tunic. She held a few wildflowers in her hand and occasionally crouched low to look at some small pebble. Her wild dark hair was blown around by the slightest breeze. She was very pretty, cocking her head to one side to investigate some little bit of shell. Just then a horrid shriek erupted from the door of the nearby cabin causing the girl to look up in panic.

"Bella!" the angry voice rose in pitch demandingly.

The girl lifted the hem of her tunic and ran swiftly up the bank and into the house. There was a woman in a high-necked gown looking furious grasping the shoulder of a small blond toddler with guilty crumbs on her face and huge blue eyes. Bella stumbled in the door and took in the scene.

"Your sister levitated the cookie jar again, Bella, you were supposed to be watching her." Druella shouted causing the toddler's lower lip to jut out. "What do you say, Bella?" Druella sneered at the older girl.

Bella swallowed then knelt before her mother and said, "I've been a bad girl, mother, please punish me." As Narcissa watched, her mother summoned a horse whip from the end of her wand and with a crack brought it down onto her sister's back. A red line stained the tunic. Another crack, another line of crimson. Several more cracks, Bella set her jaw and would not make a noise. Blood dripped down her legs under the tunic and silent hot tears ran down Narcissa's round cheeks, but still Druella punished her sister.

Finally when Bella had collapsed forward on her tummy panting, her back crisscrossed with dark red lines that were quickly spreading to stain her whole tunic, Druella was satisfied and turned and walked away, leaving the girls there. Bella looked up at Narcissa and whispered hoarsely, "Cissy, baby, come here." The little girl sat down beside Bella's head and petted her hair. "Don't cry, baby girl, don't cry for me."

Another girl with brown hair emerged from behind a nearby bookshelf and started whispering an incantation and the bleeding on Bella's back stopped. She never shed a tear.

The scene shifted and Hermione was standing in the same cabin facing the same person, now a grown woman, but now Hermione held the whip and Bellatrix knelt before her saying, "Please punish me." Licking her lips Bellatrix fixed Hermione with a look of pure animal desire and Hermione woke up sobbing into her pillow.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Narcissa was waiting for Hermione the next day. Harry had gone out to his training session with much bowing and fussing from the elves and warm kisses from Narcissa and then Narcissa readied the sitting room.

When Hermione came in she smiled awkwardly. Before they began the lesson, Hermione told Narcissa about her nightmare. Narcissa blanched and said only, "the sooner you learn to block her out, the better it will be for you."

"Wait, so," Hermione's eyes were wide, "was that something that happened? The first part, anyway?"

Narcissa nodded and looked at her hands. They carried on and Narcissa explained the spell for legilimancy and how it worked. Soon Hermione was in Narcissa's mind. Narcissa didn't resist but guided Hermione in identifying what was a memory, what was an idea, and what was things which showed signs of being hidden.

Narcissa led her into a dark castle that was organized a bit differently than Hermione's own mind. She explained these dwellings were constructs that the soul uses to house the mind and that without a dwelling a mind cannot stay long in a body.

They were wandering various halls with different scenes, most of which were unfamiliar to Hermione. Then they came to a door that seemed familiar to Hermione. Narcissa said softly, "you go ahead, I'll wait here."

Hermione opened the door and was surprised to find herself in the bedroom she had slept in at her parent's house. She was in her bed, but she was not alone. Hermione watched as Narcissa's fantasy version of her and herself began kissing on the bed. She leaned against the door to watch this fantasy play out. She watched her own hands stroking Narcissa's face, unzipping her dress, kissing and licking her body. She wondered if that was really how Narcissa's face would look during an orgasm. She watched until the two figures were finally still and then slipped back out. Narcissa herself was sitting on the floor of the hall hugging her knees. She looked up when Hermione came out.

"You knew where I lived?" Hermione asked first.

"Yeah, Severus had me guard you during the summers of your last two years." Narcissa said very softly. "So, now you know," she paused then seemed to find her nerve, "I've thought it too, Hermione." Hermione went over and slid down the wall beside her. At the same time they looked at each other. Hermione and reached up and touched the older woman's face. Narcissa closed her eyes.

"It's just in our minds though."

"Yes. Just in our minds." Narcissa looked at Hermione, leaning her face into Hermione's hand. "Do you know why you can't feel what the me in there was doing to the you in that room?"

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "Because that's not me. That's a thought you created and gave my image to."

Narcissa smiled, "Yes, just as the me in your peephole wasn't really me, see?"

They stood up and faced each other. Narcissa put her hands on Hermione's waist and Hermione was stroking Narcissa's face and neck.

"But this is us now, even though we're still just in our heads?" Hermione asked. Narcissa nodded and smiled. "So, could we...like in there, but... here?"

"Yes." Narcissa's eyes widened a little and she seemed a bit out of breath.

"But we wouldn't really be doing anything, I mean, we're not _actually_ even touching." Narcissa turned and kissed the palm of Hermione's hand. Hermione leaned in and whispered by Narciss'a cheek, her breath like the fragrance of a flower blown by a lazy summer breeze, "it's not like this is _real_, right?"

"Hermione," Narcissa took her hands in her own and kissed Hermione's fingers. "Yes, this is 'just' in our minds and it wouldn't touch our physical selves, but that doesn't mean it isn't real."

Hermione nodded. Narcissa stepped back a bit then turned towards the hallway. She slowly licked her lips and reached out her hand. Hermione took it and together they walked to another door and with a glance at one another, went inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The auror training group was collaborating with the rehabilitation group for a day so Harry and Hermione ended up spending the day searching for clues on the secret teachings of Florean Fortescue who had been an expert on ancient magics until his untimely death by the followers of Voldemort.

Hermione carefully ground the ink on her Index Tablet, added water and in quick strokes wrote out the last known title that had been published by Fortescue. Her brow furrowed as she watched the printout form on the surface. It listed the current whereabouts as Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

They decided to check the still vacant storefront. It was one of the few shops that had yet to be refurbished due to a lack of living or sane kin. Gingerly, Harry pushed upen the door, the old bell jingling softly in the gloom. Grass crunched under his foot. He pulled out his wand and said, "lumos." Even in daylight, the old shop was dark with the blackened signs of an old fire.

They made their way to the back and found an office. Together they sat down and started looking through various things scattered on the floor. Harry thought it was like Sirius' room all over again.

After a little while Hermione began, "H-h-harry...um, about the occlumancy lessons...um..."

He tossed a book on creams of the world into a pile with other already examined items and said cheerfully, "yeah? Go ahead?"

She swalled hard then proceeded to haltingly explain about how Narcissa had seen her fantasies and found one of herself and how then she had then seen Narcissa's fantasy about her. Finally she said they had stood in Narcissa mind talking about the possibility of doing something then and there. Hermione blurted out, "I think she might really have been tempted too, Harry..."

"Yeah, she totally was, Hermione. She told me." He looked at her squarely. "Honestly I was a bit surprised to hear that you chose not to, I can think of loads of people who would have justified doing it."

"But Harry," she exclaimed a bit hysterically, "I _really_ wanted to!"

"Yeah," Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "and when I had Voldemort living inside my soul there were times when he did things in_ my _mind, unimaginable things, and worse, there were loads of times I _wanted_ to do things. Dumbledore always told me that it's not our thoughts or our feelings, but our choices that make us who we are. Ultimately, on deciding it'd be real despite being only mental, you and she chose not to."

Hermione was stunned, "yeah, that _was_ pretty mental," she laughed finally.

He grinned, "who knows, Hermione, maybe sometime you and she can explore that. She told me she hadn't felt anything that sensuously sweet since she kissed my mum."

"But Harry," Hermione gasped scandalized, "she's your..."

"No, she's not 'MY' anything, Hermione. We make the rules of our own happiness, and we don't own each other. I'm really OK with it. Just, you know, let's keep it out in the open. With one another anyway, we're not going public with our relationship until after the divorce goes through. Speaking of which," Harry added brightly, "I'm going to ask her to marry me once she's legally clear and I was thinking...well, you know how at muggle marriages the groom usually has a 'best man'?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd agree to be there as my 'best mate?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged him gratefully. "But what about Ron? As he'd say, he's the bloke..."

"Oh, well, if he wants to don his old dress robes he could always be the maid of honor I suppose..." They both laughed at that.

They kept looking around, Hermione was feeling far more her usual self having confessed to Harry. But no matter where they looked nothing was anything like a book on ancient magics. Harry was reminded for a minute of Slughorn's place when he and Dumbledore had asked him to return to Hogwarts. On a whim he looked up.

"Hermione!" he gasped excitedly, "look!" Right over their heads was a trapdoor. Hermione grinned at him.

"Jackpot" she whispered then aimed her wand at the trapdoor and said, "descendo."

A set of neat folding stairs lowered themselves before them and smiling still, they went up into Florean Fortescue's completely undisturbed living quarters.

authors note: did I have you guys fooled? LOL, I laugh evilly behind my screen. For those who don't know, the Index Tablet was from the previous Story, I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud. It was an invention of Snape's which he had left to everyone's shock, to Hermione. It is a crystal tablet with a block of ink and a brush that when you write a topic, author or question will list any known wizarding book, it's title, author, language, publication date and last known location. Very useful to someone like Hermione!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Narcissa shivered in the early autumn evening. It had been a very long day. First she had been at the ministry formalizing her divorce. It had gone without incident but involved far too much waiting, paperwork, and more waiting. Then she'd had her scheduled appointment at St. Mungo's to get the baby's progress scanned. That was a much more pleasant matter though Narcissa felt some pangs of loneliness that Harry had had to work that day. Of course, she had scheduled it that way on purpose so she could slip in and work more with Alice Longbottom. But as she was just beginning to show, she felt more vulnerable walking in alone than she might usually had done.

The time with Alice had, however, been very productive. Alice was behind a different door this time. Narcissa had been led to it by a red lion who padded softly to a door of rosewood with an ornate copper door handle in the shape of a crescent moon. She had found Alice sitting at the table on which were four tools for magic. A wand, a dish, a cauldron and a silver dagger. She was contemplating these items as though trying to remember something of great importance.

Alice told Narcissa to bring her the "Shield of the Flower" and that with that, Alice could put Bella back into her body and once she could do that, she would venture out to complete the task of saving Bella. At that point, much to Alice and Narcissa's surprise a silver stag appeared in the garden and spoke with Harry's voice.

"Items of importance found, meet in Diagon Alley right away."

And so Narcissa was stepping out from the Leaky Cauldron and glanced up at the sky over Diagon Alley. Over her path was the constellation Cygnus the Swan. "Father," she whispered, "Am I doing the right thing?" The stars seemed to twinkle in a friendly way.

She walked down the alley, the click of her heels punctuating each step as she passed through the pools of light from the shops. Finally turning a corner she spotted Harry and Hermione standing together and she joined them. They greeted her softly and directed her to follow them into the abandoned Ice Cream Parlour. Once inside, Harry relaxed and hugged her.

"How's the baby?" he asked first eagerly.

"She's fine." Narcissa hugged Hermione too.

"She?" Harry's face lit up, "She's a...a girl?" He stared at her tummy with a stupid grin.

"How were you able to send your patronus into Alice's mind like that?" Narcissa asked by the dim light of Harry's wand, "and why are we here?"

"Oh! Your father told me..." Harry began. Narcissa looked at him like he'd just said his pants were on fire. Hermione stepped up, "His portrait," she blurted quickly, "we found your father's portrait, come on, in here..."

They led her to the hidden stairs and up into a tiny flat furnished with antiques and ancient artifacts. Dominating one wall was a gilded frame out from which was peering a pale but good natured looking man. "Sweetie," he greeted, seeing his youngest daughter.

"Cygnus, give us a sec to chat with her then we'll leave you to visit, alright?" Harry talked to the man like an old friend.

"Sure thing, my young chap!"

Harry led Narcissa to an old red velvet couch and had her sit down. He gestured to Hermione who brought something over that Narcissa couldn't see but which made her skin crawl. "We need you to confirm our suspicions about something. We found it here and based on my and Hermione's feeling about it, we think it's Bellatrix's horcrux."

Hermione handed Narcissa a miniature plaque shaped like a shield on which was the Fortescue Crest and the motto "Forte Scutum Salus Ducum". She turned it over and saw unmistakably her sister's eye. Alice's words suddenly made sense. This had been a model of Florean's Fortescue's family crest. His name meant Flower Shield, so this was literally the "Shield of the Flower", this _was_ Bella's Horcrux. She nodded and told them what Alice had said. Narcissa handed it back to Hermione who seemed strangely protective of it. Hermione slipped it into a pocked on her blouse that was right over her heart. Narcissa was concerned but said nothing.

They agreed to meet at St. Mungo's the following day. Hermione went home, taking the horcrux with her. Narcissa asked if she'd really be OK with it. Harry said that she had felt it and had felt since she first saw it that she had to hold it until Bellatrix was back in her body, something about keeping Bella from wandering.

Harry kissed Narcissa deeply and went to another room to keep perusing Florean's books, leaving Narcissa to speak with her father's portrait. He had found so many books and most of them about fighting the dark arts. For the first time in his life he was as excited about seeing books as Hermione was.

After a long while, Narcissa came out smiling, but teary. She and Harry went back to Grimmauld place and talked long into the night. Narcissa was very nervous about what they were going to attempt the next day.

/

Hermione barely got her door closed before she felt compelled to pull out the shield and gaze into it's smooth back. Soon the dark eye fixed on hers and she began to sweat. "Hello Bellatrix" she whispered, "it's just you and me now."

A strange voice whispered from within the shield "_Qlippoticum Rescunindo_" and Hermione collapsed unconscious on her bed trembling from head to toe.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Hermione was falling through an inverted world where the trees and sky were down and the ground was up. Finally she landed, pressed up against a gravel walk. Attempting to move in this upside-down world made her feel sick. Bellatrix was standing with no problem beside her. She crouched down beside the prone form and laughed darkly.

"Welcome little girl," she crooned in a mocking sing-song voice, "I'm so glad you could make it." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the neck and yanked her up, which for Hermione meant she felt the world swing around and was dangling headfirst into an oblivion of a dark sky. The bare trees groaned and creaked in the bitter wind and Hermione could only moan. "I don't suppose you can walk yet, " laughed her captor, "no matter, we'll fix that shortly." Bellatrix hoisted Hermione over her shoulder and carried her into a shack. She set her roughly on a chair. Hermione kept her eyes closed to keep from feeling the vertigo and having her mind attempt to make sense of her being upside-down. Bellatrix grabbed a red fruit from a bowl and broke it open, plucking out 3 small red seeds and pressing them into Hermione's mouth. As soon as the bitter fruit exploded on her tongue the world righted itself and she could look right at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled evilly at her and straddled another chair to face her. "That's better, now we can talk." She reached up and grazed her nails across Hermione's cheek, bringing an unwilling color to her cheeks. "You let me take you, little girl. Why?" Bellatrix hissed at her.

Hermione couldn't answer. Words simply failed her. She stared into the dark pools of Bella's eyes and felt a drowsy feeling, like being drugged. Instead of answering she pressed her face against Bellatrix's hand and closed her eyes. Night after night of seeing her in dreams, Hermione had no resistance left. She was not entirely sure what she had been resisting.

Bellatrix tried another question, "what have you done to my sister?"

At this Hermione's eyes snapped open and she frowned, "Nothing! She's safe."

"Lies!" Bella hissed and grabbed Hermione's hair again and yanked the girl's head back. She leaned in and traced her tongue along Hermione's open lips. "I saw her but you took me instead. Do you honestly think you stand a chance of destroying my horcrux, baby girl? I've seen your mind, your dreams, your fantasies. I don't know which torments you more, the way I hurt you or the way you crave it."

"No," Hermione stammered, "we're not going to destroy it. We're trying to get you back to your body."

"My body?" Bella sat back, "Did I die?"

"Yes."

"Impossible, the Dark Lord would never let me die!" Bella growled.

"He's dead."

"CRUCIO!" Bella's chair fell to the floor with a clatter at the same time Hermione crumpled from hers and writhed screaming on the wood floor. Finally it stopped and Bella yanked her up again. "Don't lie to me!"

"Please," sobbed Hermione, "please, I'm not lying. I can help you. I know how to help you." Bellatrix grabbed her throat again and pushed her to the wall.

"Why did you volunteer for this? Why didn't Cissy come for me herself?"

"Horcrux is too dark..." gasped Hermione.

"Cissy is no stranger to Dark magic, little girl. What are you hiding?" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed again dangerously.

"baby..." whispered Hermione. Bellatrix dropped her. She fell to the floor choking and gasping.

Bellatrix crouched down and stared at the girl. "You would go this far to protect my sister's child?" she asked at last. Hermione nodded. Bella said grimly, "I don't believe you." But doubt had crept into her face.

"The world has changed, can't you feel it?" Hermione said rubbing her neck with her hand.

"I'm going to take control of your body, little girl. If you're lying, your body is mine already, I'll just kill you and take over."

"Fine." Hermione met her eyes squarely. "You'll see."


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

As soon as they saw her, Harry and Narcissa knew something was wrong. Something in the way Hermione was standing, regarding them coldly, something strange about her face, just wasn't quite right. Then she spoke and removed all doubt, "The brat is mine now. If you ever want to see your little friend again, you'd better be taking me to my body as she claims." She fixed Harry with a look that Harry had never thought possible for Hermione's face to form.

Bellatrix-in-Hermione turned to Narcissa, "You should be grateful, Cissy, the little meddling girl seemed to think I would possess your baby given a chance, so she offered herself up, I daresay she knows how I think." Narcissa instinctively covered her belly with her hands. She and Harry exchanged glances.

The three of them made their way to St. Mungo's where Hermione's security clearance as a member of the rehabilitation team got them into the secure ward with Bellatrix's body. A wicked laugh rang out as the door clanged shut, "so the filthy mudblood was telling the truth!" Narcissa nodded solemnly. She knew this transfer even with the horcrux present would be very tricky and if it didn't go exactly right, Hermione would die as soon as Bellatrix left her body just as Professor Quirrell had died when Voldemort had abandoned him as a host many years earlier.

Narcissa spoke to Harry, "we need to get them as close as possible, skin contact is best, with the horcrux between them." Harry looked at her in shock, but she had turned to get Alice. Bellatrix-in-Hermione was not bothered by the prospect and quickly stripped off her clothes without shame. Harry averted his eyes out of respect for his friend's body, possessed though she might be. But he was quickly reprimanded and told to strip Bellatrix's actual body for her so they could get in position.

He did so trying not to touch too much of the woman's skin. Soon Bellatrix-in-Hermione reached out to embrace her own body and she placed the shield between their breasts. Narcissa had returned with Alice and then the door shut again, Harry pressed the seal button and Narcissa began the process inside Alice and Harry began the long complex incantation that had been taught to him by Cygnus Black the night before.

/

Hermione was bound spread-eagled on the small bed in the shack. She drifted in and out of consciousness in this dark world, listening to the shrill scream of ravens and the howling wind. Finally she saw the dark figure in the doorway that she knew was Bellatrix. She looked to her. Bella regarded her young captive with interest before finally sitting beside her calmly.

"Lucky for you, my little bitty baby, you were telling the truth." her voice slithered over Hermione's skin like a serpent. Bella leaned over and whispered by her jaw, "Shall I describe to you what we're doing right now? It might interest you, we're naked in each other's arms, so very close...soon, I will kiss me with your lips. Shall I kiss you here too?" Hermione shivered with a writhing blend in her gut of desire and self-loathing for feeling that desire.

Bella simply laughed. "Since you have a...rather inappropriate response to pain, I think I will toy with you another way. Oh, didn't you know?" Bellatrix crooned, positioning herself over the girl and sliding her mouth along her neck so lightly Hermione shivered uncontrollably, "I can be gentle."

Bellatrix occupied herself with removing Hermione's clothes, delighting in the obvious chagrin she felt at being helpless and exposed and yet without any pain to dig her mind into for anchoring or to escape into. She could not avoid the immensity of the moment with it's intricacies of pleasure, desire and building need. She could no more hide her body's response to the woman's touches, licks, kisses and nibbles than she could prevent them. And when Bella's hot mouth found her sex she bucked her hips shamelessly into the sensation that flooded her and obliterated all thought. There was no time or meaning, there was only "yes" and "more" and Bella was the air she breathed, the sounds in her ears, the gooseflesh on her skin, the pounding of her heart. Bella was the world and everything in it.

Hermione's legs had tensed up and her back arched, her mouth a perfect O as she stared blindly into space, carried along by Bella's mouth into a place of no return. As the peak crept up and swept her into pure light she heard a voice say through the haze, "say my name"

At that moment three things happened at once; Alice longbottom opened her eyes by her own true volition for the first time in years, letting the mind of Bella slip out through the molten door which had finally burned itself up, Hermione said, "Bella!" and kissed her lips so that Bellatrix's soul could pass between them and the horcrux, now vacant heated to a red hot, burning its shape into both women's bare chests over their hearts.

Hermione and Bellatrix didn't move. Narcissa stood up having emerged from Alice mind with her. Alice went and looked down at Hermione and Bellatrix then slipped off her dressing gown and laid it over the prone bodies.

Harry asked, "Did it work? Did they make it?"

Alice turned and looked at him, "yes. They're fine. Just let them rest."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soft...it was soft. And warm. And bright. Hermione slowly let her eyes drift open and found herself in a hospital bed with four very concerned faces looming around her. A soft hand squeezed hers protectively.

"Hermione?" Narcissa's voice fell so softly it was like another blanket in the sunny room. She turned towards the source of the voice and a pale face peered back at her. "Hermione, how do you feel?"

"Fine..." she looked around and pieced together where she was and why. Neville was on the other side with a woman who looked like him, both of them watching her with interest. Harry sat beside Narcissa looking haggard with lack of sleep and worry. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Alice Longbottom answered solemnly, "You took quite a risk, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"I'm sorry, both of you, but I knew she'd go for you and," Her eyes darted down to Narcissa's tummy, "I couldn't let you be in danger..." her voice trailed off. "So...did it work? Is she...?"

"She's alive, Hermione. But this is only the beginning." Narcissa whispered.

Alice again spoke, "Her soul is still split, but both parts have been forced back into her body. As a result, her mind is very unstable. I think Bellatrix is now more alone than she has ever been; stuck inside her body with a complete stranger: _herself_. But, I wanted to ask you what happened exactly, from when you took the horcrux...can you tell us? It might help us figure out how to handle her from here out." Neville was staring intently at his hands.

"Handle her?" Hermione thought about it. "Well, she'd been in my dreams for weeks, maybe months, off and on. I think maybe because I live in the flat right across from where the horcrux was. So, by the time we found it, I knew she didn't know she still had a body and was going to try to possess anyone she could, like Riddle's diary had with Ginny. I knew that part of her didn't know yet about the war or how things had changed or that she could be healed, so I knew she'd be dangerous. That was why I took it. As soon as I got it home, I could feel her pull intensely. So I connected and a voice said an incantation. Something about clip-pot or something, I didn't know it."

Alice whispered, "Qlippoticum Rescucindo?"

"Yes, that's it. And then I was falling in the strange place where everything was upside down and she was there, well, it righted itself after she gave me these seeds to eat..."

Narcissa gasped, "you ate?"

Hermione looked up, Alice and Narcissa had covered their mouths, Neville turned a delicate greenish hue and Harry looked confused.

"Sorry," Harry spoke up, "but what's qlippoticum and why is it bad that she ate?"

Alice reached over and squeezed Hermione's other hand like she was about to offer her condolences. "Qlippoth is Hebrew for husk or shell, the spell means "bring this shell to life" effectively creating a kind of substitute mental realm for the entrapment of another soul. The problem is that unlike Riddle's diary which fed directly on Ginny's feelings, the qlippoth is made up of the underworld, the inverse of the vessels of light, it's the Tree of Death. To eat of the fruit of that realm binds you to the soul who entrapped you there. Hermione, the Ministry considers Bellatrix a hopeless case, they want to give her to the dementors. If they do that, your soul will also be consumed and you will become a wraith."

Harry and Hermione gasped. "Well, she just has to be saved then." Neville spoke firmly. "I'll help you." Hermione looked at him in wonder. Neville was truly one of the strongest people she knew.

/

The first thing Bellatrix had seen when she regained consciousness was the face of Alice Longbottom. Immediately she recoiled, pulling the chains binding her wrists around herself. "Am I in Hell?" she cried out.

"No," Alice said softly. "We're going to help you, Bella. Like I should have done before when I found out you'd been forced to make a horcrux."

Bellatrix looked at Alice, her words sinking in. She laughed darkly, "I'm beyond your help." she sneered. Hearing a muffled sob she glanced over to see Narcissa crying by the door to the padded cell, "Don't cry Cissy...don't cry for me." she crooned softly.

/

Author's note:

I want to quickly explain a couple things. Firstly, why did I drag in Florean Fortescue? OK, I read somewhere that Alice Longbottom's maiden name may have been Fortescue so I was intrigued and did some reading to find that Florean Fortescue was actually according to canon, an expert in ancient magics (I believe in PoA, he helps Harry with History homework) and that got me thinking. I researched the name Fortescue and found it actually is a British noble family whose name and motto have to do with being a shield. Le Forte-the brave or strong + escue- shield. Florean does mean "of the flower" or "flowery". Also I painted (pun intended) Cygnus the way I did partly because it has been one of my favorite constellations for nearly 20 years.(associated with Zeus for his seduction of Leda by taking the form of a swan-he was a known womanizer but very loving and tender father) I had it on my wall with Orion, Sirius and several others, ironically my wall had nearly the entire Black family represented in stars before the books were even written. At this time I actually do look up to see the constellation Cygnus over my head every night as I come home.

Bellatrix is a star of the constellation Orion and means Amazon Star. Hermione, named for Hermes will be honored in the baby's name: Iris Spica Potter. Iris is the feminine counterpart of Hermes and Spica is a star in the constellation Virgo, directly below the star Arcturus.

As for mental world symbolism: white rabbit, swan, red lion, tools, crescent, brass, rosewood, cedar tree...these are all actual historical alchemical and Tarot symbols. Qlippoth is from Kabbalah.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Harry led an exhausted Narcissa home, finally. He had insisted she get sleep during their vigil, but he had been unable to sleep, waiting for Hermione to regain consciousness. He knew from the Healers that the scar on her chest would never go away, like his own scar, she was now marked by dark magic. She was marked for life.

It had been a quiet journey to Grimmauld Place and once there he silently led Narcissa to their bed. He solicitously unzipped her dress and slid it down her shoulders, placing kisses on her back. He guided her to lie on the bed and pulled a small bottle of scented oil from the bedstand. He warmed the oil in his hands and began stroking her spine. She sighed and began to let the tension go from her shoulders. He rubbed slowly and deeply, letting her muscles unravel. Then he massaged down her left arm and then her right arm, stopping for a moment to smile at the little promise ring on her finger. It was time, he decided.

He got up silently and quietly pulled a small box from the top shelf of the dresser, only having to dig under his socks for a minute before finding it. He felt his mouth suddenly go dry. He turned back and saw she had sat up and was watching him questioningly. "What is it, Harry?"

He smiled a kind of lopsided awkward way then carefully knelt down on one knee in front of where she sat and looked up at her. She laughed, "Harry Potter! Do you intend to propose to me while I'm in naught but my knickers?"

He chuckled, "You could always take them off if it bothers you..." he smiled eagerly before turning suddenly serious and clasping her hands in his. "Years ago I got a gander in the Mirror of Erised," he began, "I saw myself surrounded by family. At the time I believed that desire to be unattainable since all my family were deceased. These past few months, having you in my life has reawakened that _most_ fervent desire of my heart. Narcissa Rose Black, would you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes glistened with tears as he fumbled to place the small velvet box in her hands. She opened it and smiled at the small delicate antique diamond ring inside. She held out her hand to him, too overcome with emotion to speak. He spoke instead, "I've lived most of my life facing death, for the first time, my love, I truly feel like I have life to look forward to, with you and Iris." He placed the ring on her finger then got up and pulled her into his arms. They stood there and kissed a long time. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss on her tummy.

He had her get back on the bed and resumed rubbing her back, this time by reaching up under her hips and she lay back onto his strong hands, arching her back with his strokes. He kissed her collarbone, then under her breast, her bellybutton, then just above her panties. He smirked and slipped off her panties and kissed her sex. Finally she sighed, "Yes."

As his mouth enveloped her nether lips she sighed "yes" again. When his tongue dived between her furrows and tasted her desire, she moaned, "oh yes." His hands continued to stroke her body, hips and thighs while he tongued her sex with increasing pressure and speed. Her fingers found his hair and she watched him, her eyes glowing with devotion and gratitude. She watched his eyes move to hers and they held the eye contact while he devoted every effort to her pleasure. He watched in wonder as her eyes widened and her mouth worked silently, her look conveying how close she was to orgasm. He kept licking rhythmically and stroking her breasts and belly, ass and calves, than back up to her arms. She gripped his hands in hers and her thighs clenched beside his head.

"Harry!" she gasped as her sex convulsed. He pressed his lips firmly to her clitoris while it pulsed and throbbed. Finally she lay panting and shining with sweat. He slipped off his clothes and drew the blankets over them, spooning her from behind. His arms encircled her and he felt completely at peace. She teased him a bit, "I'll have to get you back in the morning..." but he was already snoring softly and she smiled and slipped into an easy sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 13

chapter 13

The file lay open across her desk, the file she once would have sworn she'd discard with little thought and now she was poring over every detail as though her life depended on it. Hermione reread the last line she had read about the intake of Bellatrix Lestrange into Azkaban so many years before. "Subject is beyond any magical or moral intervention."

"That _can't_ be true." Hermione whispered to herself. She studied the photo of the woman screaming at the Azkaban guards from her chains and realized with a jolt that Bellatrix was right now in a very similar condition at St. Mungo's. She began to wonder if they were really more enlightened than those who would have chucked the Deatheaters back into the old wizarding prison. She felt it was somehow her responsibility to prove that this was not only possible, that it was _right_. Typical of Hermione Granger, biting off the toughest case was just par for the course, just, this time, her own soul would end up the judge of her efforts and no grade would suffice but perfection.

/

The door to the chamber hissed as it was opened by three attendants. Hermione brought in a chair and sat down across from the dark woman who sat curled on the floor fondling her chains almost affectionately and not acknowledging anything else in the room. The door shut and the hum of the magical barrier restarted. Hermione unconsciously crossed her legs and sat stiffly regarding the figure in the opposite corner.

Bellatrix was swaying gently, stroking her chains and singing softly. The words became clear in time, "'Ne'er a peevish Boy would break the Bowl from which he drank in joy, And He that with his hand the Vessel made will surely not in after Wrath destroy.' After a momentary silence spake some Vessel of a more ungainly Make; 'They sneer at me for leaning all awry: What! did the Hand then of the Potter shake?'"

With that Bellatrix suddenly fixed her eye on Hermione and became suddenly lucid. "Let me guess, Mudblood, you figured out your soul is mine and now you're here to find out how to undo that bit of magic?"

"Why bother to call me mudblood, Bellatrix? I would think someone with your creativity could come up with an insult that actually would impact something that might remotely bother me. You should know by now that my blood status means nothing to me." Hermione said all this very casually, almost conversationally.

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh, you've learned how to play! Well, good for you. Tell me then, how is it that when I_ fucked you_," Bellatrix spoke the last words slowly, savoring every syllable and the way it made Hermione's jaw set and her eyes darken, "when I fucked you," she repeated softly, caressingly, "you came so hard you were calling out my name and yet you sit here as though you honestly wish I'd simply tortured you?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, anger turning them almost white before she spat, "I wish you had just tortured me. You're vile!"

Bellatrix chuckled darkly, "And I thought I had issues..." One eyebrow shot up but Bellatrix smiled and licked her lips.

Hermione changed the subject, "You know Bellatrix, those lavender flowers on your gown are quite an improvement I think, maybe you should get used to wearing hospital chic." She was mocking the woman and wasn't sure it was a good idea, but it made her feel better. But Bellatrix just laughed again.

"You think you're better than me." Bellatrix accused flatly.

"I think you're confusing me with yourself and your little deatheaters, I don't recall ever making distinctions like 'mudblood' or 'blood traitor'..." Hermione threw back at her flippantly.

Bellatrix turned quiet for a moment, "No, you think you're morally superior. You'd attribute more humanity to Kreacher than you would to me."

"I think it could be argued that Kreacher was a shade more human than you." Hermione shot back.

"Fine. I'll tell you a secret, little girl. Even had you not hated me for it, I still would have fucked you. I_ wanted _to."

"But I don't love you," Hermione's lip curled in distaste. Bellatrix leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and said very softly, "Of course not. No one ever does..."

Then she was singing to herself again, stroking her chains like they were beloved pets, "Whereat some one of the loquacious Lot-I think a Sufi pipkin-waxing hot-"All this of Pot and Potter-Tell me then, Who is the Potter, pray, and who the Pot?"

/

note: Bella is singing lines from The Rubaiyyat of Omar Khayyim


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Hermione's jaw was set angrily as she walked down Diagon Alley. Bellatrix's words were replaying in her mind over and over:

"You think you're better than me."

"...No one ever does."

"I wanted to..."

Hermione stopped on the spot and scowled, finally clenching her fists and screaming through her teeth. Just then a voice behind her intruded into her little tantrum.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Hermione whirled around and found herself face to face with a very concerned Narcissa.

"Oh," Hermione sighed, "Narcissa...hi. Sorry. Just...came from seeing your sister." Narcissa slipped her arms around Hermione.

"You can't let her under your skin like that." She started to pull back but didn't quite let go of the girl. "You poor dear, you've been through so much." She stroked Hermione's cheek with her thumb, then kissed her forehead. Then her cheek, then her lips. They stood for a full minute just pressed in a chaste but tender kiss.

They pulled a part and Narcissa gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," Hermione smile ruefully, "Can we just, go somewhere and talk? I need to get my head clear."

"Of course."

They went back to Fortescue's flat and Narcissa lit the lamps with a flick of her wand. She set water to boil for tea and they greeted Cygnus' painting before sitting together on the couch. Narcissa began, "Alice was Florean's sister, this place is hers and I have her permission to use it, partly on account of the portrait, but in time Neville plans to open a plant shop downstairs."

"Good for him." Hermione managed a weak smile. Narcissa took her hand and inquired what was troubling the girl. Hermione looked down at her lap before whispering, "I feel as though I'm losing my head." She peeked up at Narcissa and though she couldn't find the words to express her feelings, she knew she needed to let someone know. Finally she opened her mouth, swallowed hard and said, "Could I...just...you know, let you see?"

Narcissa looked at her and her lips parted. To find the usually loquacious Hermione out of words seemed serious indeed. She nodded solemnly and Hermione shifted her position to face her directly, finally looking up into the pale eyes, entrusting her mind to the older witch.

Together they slipped into Hermione's memory. The shapes of the shadow world formed around them and Hermione shivered involuntarily seeing her own figure laying on the gravel. She remembered only too clearly what the inverted world had felt like. Narcissa looked around and whispered, "Shade of Geburah, of course, the realm of Asmodius..."

Hermione kept her head down as they followed the scene into the hut. Narcissa saw the pomegranate and was prepared for the scene which followed, but when they came to the scene on the bed, the Hermione beside her, watching the memory with her was weeping softly. Narcissa understood her torment only too well.

They slipped back out when the tea kettle whistled and in silence Narcissa prepared a calming tea for herself and Hermione. For a while they drank in silence. Finally Narcissa spoke.

"There are some things you need to understand before we talk about what happened there. The first is that you were taken to the realm specifically where lust is twisted; the realm of the demon Asmodeus. Our mother..."

"Druella Rosier..."

"Yes, a Rosier...do you know what the name means?" Narcissa asked.

"It's a demon of evil love...but the family name was orginally Rosacrucia, why was it changed?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit safer in the familiar realm of scholastic concerns.

"It was changed by dark magic, a pact, as it were with a demon. For beauty, our mother gave my sister's blood to the dark magics to feed that pact. My sister volunteered as the oldest and because she wouldn't allow mine or Andromeda's blood to be spilled by our mother. From early as a girl she was used this way, as you saw in my dream, it was one of my earliest memories."

At that the portrait of Cygnus spoke up in his usual friendly way, "Ah yes, that Druella was a looker dear, she did have me quite entranced..."

Narcissa smiled indulgently at her father, "Yes, Father, I know your penchant for lovely ladies, tell me, truly, how many siblings do I actually have?"

"Goodness child, I haven't a clue."

Hermione was taking it all in, a centuries' old dark pact was even more challenging than a horcrux to heal. "Can she be saved?"

Narcissa turned back to her, "yes, yes she can. But it will require the creation of a Philosopher's Stone. You know what that is?"

Hermione scowled, she had learned about that her first year but the only known maker was now deceased. She said as much. "The only known creator is not the same as the only one capable of creating one. It's not like other magic, Hermione, it must be created within the soul by the soul's true mate."

Hermione stammered, "soul mate?" For a moment she was reminded of a Trelawny class, but Narcissa seemed serious.

"Those seeds you ate, it didn't just bind you to Bella, you, in the most ancient of magic ritual, in essence, married her soul to your own."

"Mar...what?" Hermione felt like the world was spinning. She thought she might be sick or faint. "No...not that...not...no..." she gasped.

Narcissa slipped her arms around Hermione, "It's not what you think. It isn't like modern nuptials, it's a bond of magic, you can think of it like a magical partnership. But in effect, it does mean you can create a Philosopher's Stone inside of her. The tricky part will be to first repair her soul then convince her to let you do that..."

"Wait, I thought the stone gave immortality or gold...why do we need that?"

Narcissa smiled, "Oh, those are the publicized benefits, but the true purpose of the stone is the enlightenment of the soul in which it is made. It is the most beneficent of magics and at this point, the only possible salvation for Bellatrix. But there is a catch on your part as well...it must be made by love. You will have to love her to be able to complete it. Do you think it's possible?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. Love Bellatrix? Everything in her screamed an agonized NO, but there was a small squirm in her tummy that told her there might be more to the story. Narcissa saw the hesitation on her face. "There are many seeds from which love can grow, Hermione," she said softly, "Compassion, concern, desire, even pity, though that's the weakest. In fact, the very nature of humanity is to love. It's what forgiveness truly means, to _give_ love_ before _the person deserves it. The quality of Mercy; it is the nature of a human to give, even to those who do not deserve love. Because love is not about the beloved, but the beauty of the lover."


	16. Chapter 15

chapter 15

When Hermione entered Bellatrix's cell, she found the woman laying on her back with her legs pressed upwards against the wall in the corner, open at a most obscenely inviting angle. Hermione tried not to look, indeed, nothing could actually be seen from where she sat primly on her chair, but her eye kept straying, distracted to where she _would_ see something were the gown not barely covering her. This was not lost on Bella as she learned her head backwards to watch the girl.

Again she sang random snips of song and verse, switching tunes at random moments so that the effect was unnerving and disharmonious.

"Ring around the rosey...rosey...rosey...

"O, Proserpina,

For the flowers now that, frighted, thou let'st fall

From Dis's wagon; daffodils...

"For a breeze of morning moves and the planet of Love is on high, beginning to faint in the Light that she loves on a bed of daffodil sky...

"The crown imperial; lilies of all kinds,

The fleur-de-luce being one...

"or was it luce-de-fleur?" Bellatrix asked, suddenly lucid. Fixing Hermione with a look of bold wide-eyed curiosity. "Hermione..." she drew out the girl's name saying it slowly with relish, then she flipped over on all fours and narrowed her eyes, looking for a moment like some feral beast trapped in human form. "You made love to my sister last night." It was a statement, not a question, Hermione didn't respond. "It's written all over your face, tell me...did you like it?" The last was a whisper that was spoken with such heat that Hermione answered in spite of herself.

"Yes."

"How did she taste?" Bellatrix had pulled back to her corner, sitting on her bottom with her legs splayed before her like a broken porcelain doll.

"Like springtime."

"I'm jealoussssssss, Her-myyyyyyyy-own-neeeeeee..." with that Bellatrix licked her lips and stared at Hermione's tightly crossed legs as though her stare could prise them apart.

A wave of guilty pleasure rushed through Hermione, though why making Bella jealous felt so good, she could never have said, even to herself, perhaps _especially_ to herself. She closed her eyes a moment and remembered the previous evening: The way Narcissa had suggested Hermione spend the night at the flat, the way she had taken Narcissa's arm and asked if she could stay, the way the woman's lips had parted before she went to the hearth, the way Narcissa's hands had trembled holding the jar of floo powder as she stuck her head in to speak with Harry, the flush in her cheeks when she got back and nodded silently to Hermione; all these played themselves out before Hermione's eyes contrasting the scene before her like seasons apart. It had been so soft and perfect when they finally found their way to the bed. So perfect...

Hermione's reverie was interrupted by Bellatrix saying, "She did tell you you're mine, didn't she?" This was asked strangely without animosity or passion, just matter-of-fact with her head bent to the side like a child examining a bug, just before it tears its legs off.

"Only half the year... I read about it, I only have to be with you in Winter." Hermione looked at the woman before her, still wondering how she could possibly make a life from this...this terrible accident.

"It's nearly autumn now...There IS another way out, you know?" Bellatrix slid forward on her knees and began to crawl towards where Hermione sat. The hairs on Hermione's neck stood up as though the creature meandering on all fours towards her was a lion or a jaguar rather than a deranged woman in chains who couldn't reach Hermione's safe tidy little chair. "If you kill yourself, your soul would be free. Though I, of course would die with you, my soul being condemned to Asmodae. You'd like that wouldn't you? To be rid of me? Your noble sacrifice would be complete, would it not?"

Hermione opened her mouth, for a moment considering the possibility. But Bellatrix caught the hesitation and pressed her advantage, "Though, I know the truth, little girl. You're not so noble...you see, you cannot be taken to the Shade of Geburah if you truly do not wish it. You had to want me as much as I wanted you."

"Why?" Hermione asked finally, "Why me? You hate me, you hate everything about me, I'm muggle-born, why would you desire me?" She did not even attempt to deny that the feeling when she'd taken the horcrux knowing full well that she'd be possessed was an aching lust and not the noble protection of Narcissa's child she had told herself was her motive.

"Hate?" Bellatrix sat back and laughed, "There are as many sources of hate as there are of love. Some of them are identical or even the other...'we all fall...down." she finished her little song.

Hermione stood up to leave, turning by the door, "I'm not going to kill myself, Bella," Bellatrix's eyes snapped up to hers in wonder, "I'm going to form the Stone with Yetzir Gedulah Ehben. I'm going to take you to the place of Mercy, once my research is complete..." She sighed wearily at the difficult prospect before her.

"Don't leave me," Bellatrix suddenly cried out. "Please...I'm starving...I need you to touch me. I don't care;_ hurt me_, torture me, I don't care just- I've had no physical contact in ages, it's like Azkaban, please..." Bellatrix hung her head, for the first time the woman seemed almost broken.

Hermione walked over to her, crouched down, reached out and petted the woman's head just as she had seen the young Narcissa do in her dream. Bellatrix crumpled into her touch, her eyes closed in ecstasy. The burn over Hermione's heart itched and prickled and she knew the remedy. She wrapped herself around Bellatrix and held her and Bella melted into the embrace, helpless in her merciful touch.

historical note: Geburah is the sphere of Strength on the kabbalistic tree of life, it's balance sphere is Chesed or Mercy also called Gedulah. The reason I referenced the "Philosopher's Stone" and not the Americanized Sorcerer's stone is because I'm referencing actual historical alchemy. "Yetzir Gedulah Ehben" is Hebrew meaning "Form the Mercy Stone" it is essentially the kabbalistic version of the making of the philosopher's stone. It is actually true that Rosier is a demon name and Rosacrucia is a shift of Rosicrucian/Rose-Croix, which is a tradition of spiritual alchemy using kabbalah and other mystical sources to attain enlightenment. Also called The Great Work., or Knowledge and Conversation of the Holy Guardian Angel.

The things that Bella sings are bits of things, one of which is Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale; an interesting thing: I have had that bit about flowers fallen from Dis's wagon (from the story of Persephone who is abducted by the Lord of Dis/Hell and who must marry him because she eats three pomegranate seeds) since I started "Wandered" but it took me until now to relocate the source (I read alot), imagine my surprise then when I opened up the first section of that work and found a main character listed as Hermione. Funny that...the other section is from Tennyson. When Bella said "was it luce-de-fleur" she's making a pun, a rather oblique one: the "Planet of Love" is Venus, also known in ancient times as "Lucifer" so luce-de-fleur besides being a play on fleur-de-lis or royal lily is a homonym for Lucifer, referencing her plight and need for redemption. (now you all know what a major geek I am!)


	17. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Harry, Narcissa, Hermione and Draco were all sitting around the drawing room at Grimmauld Place poring over books; some of which had come from the Fortescue flat, some from Spinners' End and some from the Ministry. Draco had been filling them all in on his visit with his father who after being released had traveled a bit, returning to Malfoy Manor with a french witch in tow.

"She's hideous Mother, half-Veela and absolutely_ horrible_!" he had declared.

"But Veela are supposed to be quite fetching, aren't they?" she asked amiably.

"Not when they're angry! And everything sets her off! I swear all my father does now is follow her around and apologize, 'yes Michelle', 'pardon, Michelle', 'whatever you wish, Michelle" the man's lost his spine." Narcissa just laughed.

"Well, I hope she can make him happy..." she smiled lovingly at Harry and petted her tummy which was definitely showing now that they had entered October.

Hermione looked up at everyone and had a strange thought, "Harry, why isn't this awkward?" she asked.

"Oh, I dunno," he stammered, "Do you want it to be? Wait, do you mean because we're all friends or because you slept with my fiance?"

"Harry!" she gasped and the same time Draco blurted, "Mother!"

Andromeda had just walked in with Teddy and handed him off to Draco before shaking her head muttering something about "kids these days..."

But Draco turned to Narcissa demanding, "Did you really sleep with Hermione?"

"Yeah." she answered calmly.

"Why?" He asked bouncing Teddy on his lap, making the boy giggle.

Narcissa shrugged, "She's cute."

"And you're alright about it, Harry?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you know, I want us all to be happy and honestly we are so I can't think of a reason not to be..."

"Do you plan on making a habit of this then?" Draco was looking back and forth between the three of them.

Narcissa laughed and turned to Hermione, "What do you think?"

Hermione laughed as well responding, "I'm sure it'd be lovely but it seems my plate will be rather full soon." Just then Neville came in and handed off a folder to Hermione.

"All set then?" she asked. He nodded and kissed Draco. Andromeda came back in with a tea set and a remark about hoping they were done discussing their private lives.

Narcissa poured a cup of tea for herself and one for Harry saying, "You should date, 'Dromeda..." But the woman just turned a bit pink and mumbled there was no one suitable. Neville piped up, "I hear Lockhart's new treatment has gone brilliantly, he's being let out next week!" Hermione turned to Andromeda and teasingly suggested she go and offer to take him around the refurbished Diagon Alley. At this the woman turned a bit redder and bustled out exclaiming she had nothing to wear! Everyone left in the room laughed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Narcissa and all eyes turned to her. "I just felt a kick!" Harry rushed over to her to feel her tummy.

/

Bellatrix stood in her cell watching warily as the Ministry official entered, ordered her chains be removed and held up a scroll, reading aloud that she was being released into the custody of one Hermione Jean Granger. "I'm...being let out?" she asked blankly.

"Not exactly," Hermione stepped out from behind the billowing cloak of the official and continued, "you'll be under house arrest, with me. I thought it'd be a more conducive environment for what we need to do. Unless, of course, you'd rather stay here."

"Do I get a change of clothes?" she asked eagerly at which point Hermione brought forward a shopping bag. Rubbing her wrists she looked at the official and said haughtily, "Do you mind?" He flushed and turned to leave. She looked at Hermione standing there and asked, "Are you going to watch?"

Hermione blushed and muttered that she wasn't allowed to leave her alone, adding, "would you prefer that I avert my eyes?"

Bellatrix grinned at her. "No. I think I like having you watch." She pulled the hospital gown up over her head and tossed it aside then deliberately turning her bare ass to Hermione, wiggled a bit while rummaging in the bag before glancing back at her and winking with her tongue out. She pulled out a black velvet gown, stockings and shoes and put these on. After fixing the laces on her shoes she pulled up the dress and looked down. "Don't I get any knickers?"

Hermione slapped her forehead, "I knew I forgot something"

Bella laughed and sauntered up to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I think you just like the idea of me walking about panty-less!" Hermione smiled, embarrassed. "That must be it," she chuckled. "So, do I get to do mean things with you, if I'm going to be locked up with you?"

Hermione smiled wickedly and said, "I sure as hell should _hope so _or I'll want my money back!"


	18. Chapter 17

notes: since a few people have asked, I'll mentioned this: why is Harry OK with Hermione having slept with Narcissa? Well, if it'd been another guy, he'd not have been alright with it, but he knew that Narcissa had a sense on unfulfillment from Lily and really that's not something he can give her. In that case, he'd rather it be someone he trusts. It's different from his choice in 'Wandered' NOT to go there with Draco because Draco was in love with him and it would have only extended the hurt. Hermione is not in love with Narcissa, but wanted to give her official virginity to someone of her choosing before she enters into the complex situation she's in now.

chapter 17

The Ministry official met them in an office before completing the release of Bella into Hermione's care. He asked that they both present their left wrists. They exchanged glances and in unison pulled up their left sleeves and the official gasped at the sight of their scars. Bella had a scar from when the Dark Mark had torn itself out of her skin at Voldemort's demise and Hermione still bore the scars of having been cut by Bellatrix. Both witches set their jaw in defiance and Hermione said, "get on with it." He drew a line with his wand around each of their wrists, explaining that while invisible it was quite binding and if Bella left Hermione's presence or house the bracelet would automagically become a portkey and transport her to Hermione.

They stepped out, finally, into the bustling London street which hid the location of St. Mungo's entrance. After months of enforced silence, the din of traffic, crowds, and general business of Muggle life in London was overwhelming to Bella. She rushed over and slipped her small hand into Hermione's like a child afraid to lose her mother. "Are you frightened of them?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Bella was glancing around panicked.

"Muggles." Hermione turned towards her. Bella met her gaze.

"Of course!" her eyes widened, "I grew up to stories of the horrid Muggles who tortured witches and wizards for sport during the Burning Times." an involuntary shiver passed through her.

"Huh," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I grew up with stories of hideous wicked witches..."

Bella tilted her head and asked, "And are_ you _wicked? At least our stories were true..." Hermione smiled, she thought 'touché'

Hermione slipped her arm around Bella's waist and took her by side-along-apparation to her flat. As soon as they got in the door Bella stopped and whispered, "It was here!" Hermione turned and looked at her, realizing at once that it was the place where she'd been possessed.

"Yes." she said hoarsely then being overcome with how it had felt then and now, she backed Bella against the door and kissed her roughly.

/

Harry stopped before leaving for the Ministry to kiss and nuzzle Narcissa's neck. "Mmmmm-'cissa..." he murmured. She smiled and turned to him taking his face in her hands and toyed with his mouth with her lips. "You're gonna make me late..." he complained teasingly. She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair.

Her hair was falling loose around her shoulders, her body had filled in some and Harry had become fond of feeling how much her breasts had grown each day. He stroked her curves through the soft pale gown she wore, everything about her was bright, glowing and lively. "You are so beautiful," he crooned to her. She fingered a lock of hair by his neck and licked her lips.

"I'm supposed to check in on Bella today, to see if she's getting adjusted at Hermione's" she sounded a bit worried.

"Do you think they're really OK alone together like that?" Harry asked concerned.

Narcissa smiled amused, "Well, yes and no," she offered thoughtfully, "Bella won't harm Hermione if that's your concern. But given their binding, as we approach Winter they will be increasingly unable to stand being apart."

"I can relate to that," sighed Harry hungrily taking in his lover's form. She just chuckled.

/

Across town the two witches had just broken apart like drowning women gasping for breath, only to take one look at each other and realize they were, in fact, dying of thirst and they dove right back in.


	19. Chapter 18

chapter 18

"Fuck!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling reluctantly away from kissing Bella to look around frantically.

"Ok..." offered Bella hopefully. Hermione chuckled.

"No, I mean, what time is it? I have to get these papers to the Ministry and your sister is floo-ing in for lunch and..." she glanced down at Bella's body and nearly forgot her train of thought, "right, knickers...yes...this way." she headed towards the bedroom. Bella smiled and followed but Hermione stopped, "Wait, on second thought having you and a bed in the same room won't help me get **ANY**thing done, I'll get them for you..." She ran in and rummaged in a drawer, picking a lovely bit of black lace she couldn't resist wanting to see on the other woman.

They had barely got Bella in her underthings without incident when there was a cheerful greeting from the kitchen. Bella gasped, "Cissy!" They bolted to where Narcissa stood and greeted her. They were not even conscious that they still held one another by the hand.

Narcissa hugged her sister then Hermione. They sat around a tiny table and talked eating the nice little sandwuches Cissy had brought with tea from Hermione's kitchen. It was awkward. Long silences interspersed between Hermione or Narcissa asking some polite question followed by a brief answer. Finally Hermione shook her head and turned to Bella and gave her a stern look, "Why are you sulking?"

"Not."

"Are."

"you had sex with her," Bella finally blurted out.

Hermione laughed a dry laugh, "Oh, don't start! You fucked her too!" her voice rose to an annoyed pitch.

"Did I?" Bella's eyes were wide.

Narcissa coughed a bit and offered, "she saw it in my memories, Bella..."

"Oh."

But after that the three of them talked a bit more openly. They discussed plans for Narcissa and Harry's wedding, Draco dating Neville, Alice moving to the Fortescue flat and Teddy's growth.

Bella was surprised about Draco and Neville and said so. Hermione chimed in, "Honestly, with a name like Longbottom, you'd think it'd be an obvious one..." Narcissa laughed outright and Bella gaped at her. Hermione laughed self-consciously, "I just mean," she was blushing, "I meant, the name means 'long suffering' so he _would _be the sort to carry a torch for Draco for years never saying a word or letting on!"

Narcissa had been noticing how the chairs of the other two had seemed to move closer by themselves. They didn't even have to extend the effort, already as they approached the official start of Winter, their magics were pulling them together. She made a mental note to ask Harry if they could move the wedding date from December to Valentine's as, even though Narcissa would be closer to her due date, they'd be much more likely to have Hermione in a sane state then. Anywhere close to the Winter Solstice and these two women couldn't be expected to leave the bedroom. She felt satisfied that they were getting acclimated and took her leave. She reminded Hermione not to neglect her paperwork before going back to the hearth.

"What paperwork?" Bella asked.

"I work for the rehabilitation center at the Ministry, I have to submit progress reports on your stay with me." Hermione said while digging in her briefcase.

"So that's how you pulled this off?" Bella looked at her questioningly. "You took your work home with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione looked her over and feeling the yearning rise murmured, "you're my work, my life, my..." she licked her lips then swallowed hard and turned back to the table resolutely, "Right, paperwork...fuck, Bella, take off that dress."

Bella smiled and indulged her, settled herself like a sculpture for the girl's enjoyment. With that most exquisite tease of black lace, pale skin, parchment and quill and the promise of a well-earned reward for doing her job, Hermione got to work.


	20. Chapter 19

chapter 19

Unabashed at being in nothing but lace panties, silk stockings and lace up heeled shoes, Bellatrix casually began to look around Hermione's kitchen. She picked things up at random and poked her nose into cabinets. The effect of her porcelain skin offset by the black mane of her hair and the lingerie was immensely distracting to Hermione as she sat writing up her report. She had her head on her hand muttering about expenses and glanced up to see the delectable sway of Bella's round breast with its deep red areola bouncing freely as the woman reach up to grab some jar from a shelf for closer investigation. Hermione suddenly started laughing.

Bella looked at her quizically. Hermione said, "You know, I bet I could list restraints as an expense of keeping you and the Ministry wouldn't bat an eye at that." Bella grinned and said, "Alright, I take it back; you _ARE_ wicked!"

Hermione's eyes roved over the lovely form in front of her and her nostrils flared, she stated firmly, "All right, half done. Bella, panties off now." Bella sauntered towards her and slid the lace down over her rounded hips wiggling enticingly and watching Hermione's eyes devouring the sight and dropped the panties onto Hermione's paperwork. Hermione smirked at her.

Bella stood facing her and asked, "Did you forget to age after fourteen?"

"Sorry?"

Bella leaned over and traced a fingernail over Hermione's cheek, "You are far cuter than anyone ought to have the right to be."

The sound of the quill moving over parchment filled the small room as Bella went back to looking at anything she could get her hands on. Hermione enjoyed her childlike curiosity and glanced up to watch her from time to time.

"Almost done...Bella?"

"Yes?"

"On your knees." It was hardly more than a whisper but the command was stern and Bella smirked and complied.

"I like this game..." She rested her ass on her ankles and opened her knees allowing Hermione full view of her sex. For a moment Hermione was transfixed by the woman's body. But she enjoyed making herself wait and the sense of control it gave her. She squeezed her legs together so the hem of her jeans cut most cruelly into her own throbbing clit then finished her report. She had lists written out, schedules and plans as well as resources needed. The Ministry would never guess that her ward was teasing her at that moment by dragging the tip of her fingernail over her own nipple making it perk up enticingly.

Hermione attached the report to an owl and sent it off, turning her full attention to the delectable treat awaiting her nearby. She got up and stood in front of the kneeling woman and lifted her chin. She fashioned a thin delicate chain from her wand and affixed it around Bella's neck and led her to the bedroom. Once there she slipped it off and told Bella to strip. Eagerly, the witch did. At the same time, Hermione pulled her sweater over her head, unfastened her bra and unzipped her jeans, sliding the fabric over her own hips, leaving nothing but her panties.

Bella stared at the younger woman's body and her breasts heaved from her heavy breathing. They stood together looking hungrily at each other, enjoying the tension building, knowing soon they'd give themselves over.

Hermione said in a husky voice, "You've been a good girl, I want to give you what you want most. Tell me... tell me what you want."


	21. Chapter 20

chapter 20

"What I want?" Bella inquired of the lovely creature standing unabashed with her in her bedroom. She took in the bold expression, her self-discipline certainly earned a right to boldness, thought Bella. She stood very close to Hermione and felt again the intoxication of being so close to such warm, perfect sweet flesh. She yearned to drag her to the bed that very second. She sucked thoughtfully on her lower lip, savoring the remnants of their kiss. There was just one thing which held her back.

"A bath." Bella said finally. Hermione's small breasts had been heaving with her own drawn out desires and at this she seemed to sigh her disappointment. But gracious to a fault she recovered her composure and directed Bella to the bathroom, pointing out the towels and letting her ward go in to take care of things.

The bathroom was small but had lovely fixtures. A huge claw-foot tub dominated the room with its gleaming brass fixtures. There were numerous colorful bottles on a stand nearby which Bella investigated with interest. She blended amber and honeysuckle bubbles into the tub as it filled with hot water then lowered herself into the soothing soak.

The amber bubbles were enchanted to massage while the honeysuckle bubbles were enchanted to deftly slick away any unwanted hair. Soon, Bella's body was being scrubbed, shaven, massaged and moisturized by bubbles. When she rinsed off and stepped out, a dryer came over with a wide tooth comb and floated nearby until Bella said, "go ahead." At which point the comb dipped itself in de-frizzing potion and the dryer blew warm air over the portions held up by the comb. Bella was amused but she liked the effect. Her black curls were left framing her pale face in a pleasing shape. A robe so soft it felt sinful to the touch wrapped itself around her body loosely as she stepped from the bathroom with a wave of billowing scented steam.

Hermione was asleep on the bed. She looked even younger curled on her side, facing away. Bella thought she looked almost criminal. She liked that. She examined the girl's hair, her back, the tiny freckles on her arms with their downy pale hair. Her nails were short and her hands showed signs of too much writing, but they were endearing to Bella. Of course, the pink panties brought a smile to Bella's mouth. No matter how tomboyish this girl may be she always seemed to have some bit of pink, somewhere. But the little teddy bears on her bottom were rather_ too _cute. She wanted to remove the teddies lest they see something no teddy bear ought to see!

She gently took Hermione's arm and pulled her so she'd be on her back and leaned over her. The eyes fluttered open and a guileless smile spread on Hermione's face. That smile seemed sad to Bella, she didn't feel worthy of it. She leaned in and kissed Hermione hard, pressing her lips so hard it hurt. Hermione had slipped an arm around her and clung to the kiss with as much ferocity as Bella could dish out.

Finally she pulled back and met those terrifyingly kind eyes. The serenity was maddening and the thought flashed through her that she ought to snuff out their light just to be rid of the witness to her own horridness. Hermione sensed the change and sat up, calmly taking Bella's hands in hers and slipping into Bella's own eyes. She hadn't even thought the child would use legilimancy on her and was so startled she didn't attempt to block. But Hermione found the parts that were raging and seemed to whisper things to put those mad parts still in Bella to sleep again, then harmlessly slipped back out of Bella's mind.

Hermione spoke to the stunned witch, "Your soul repair rite will be held on Samhain. Until then, I'll be keeping you as stable as I can."


	22. Chapter 21

chapter 21

The frosted grass crunched beneath their feet. The sky was such a deep blue it seemed to look back at them as they walked beneath leaves of gold and crimson. It was as though the park had dressed for a Griffyndor game. Narcissa and Harry walked slowly hand in hand. Since the second trimester had begun, she enjoyed very early morning walks. The birds would sing their plaintive sayonaras to the summer while the sun rose colder and more distant each day.

"What is it like?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Being with another woman."

Narcissa stopped and looked down at the dead leaves beneath her shoes, the hem of her dress was damp from the dew. She sat on a park bench before answering, considering her words. "Like being struck by lightning. Before, the crackle in the air is deafening with silent power, and after, you're left devastated and changed. But during, there is no self as something sweeps through you that is beyond understanding." Her eyes drifted up to his and she took his hand, managing a weak smile. "But I don't regret it, Harry. Thank you for letting me find out. I can live more fully in the now knowing what I might have had with her if things had been different."

Harry knew that she meant his mother. They'd never talked about how Narcissa had felt about her untimely death or if she'd struggled with Lily's marriage to James as Severus had. It seemed to Harry a peculiar irony that so many of those who had loved his mother could now only see her lost eyes in his face, forever a reminder.

Across town two witches lay devastated in one another's arms. Hermione pulled the blankets over herself and Bella and settled into her arms. For a moment, time had stopped and past and future had collided into a moment of pure passion, need and absolution of a most physical sort.

They had talked before. Bella wanted to know why Hermione would go to the very depths of Hell for someone like Bella. Hermione had acknowledged all the horrors that Bella had unleashed upon their world and also the forces that had bent the woman from the start like a stream whose very twists betray the conditions of the land as well as its makeup.

"I killed Sirius."

"I know"

"I meant to stun him, just hurt him, but that damned archway..."

"I know"

"I let Frank be lost. I had told Alice how to create the lock inside, it was to be triggered when I said 'say your prayers' and her mind would escape the torture, but I was late, Rodolphus had already got to Frank. They would have been killed had I not suggested they'd be tortured instead. But I couldn't help him."

"Yeah, he passed away this morning. Alice found him but he can't manage coming back so she helped him move on. It's ok now, he's not suffering." Hermione had spent so much time talking with Alice, she knew more about the complex web of betrayals within both the Order of the Phoenix as well as the Death Eaters. Both sides sometimes risking all to save some precious person on the wrong side from their own comrades. You really could never know who to trust. Everyone had secrets, lies and cover stories to try to maneuver as best they could through the treacherous waters of the world then.

Finally Bella had asked, "Do you hate me?"

"Sometimes. But I've learned to love you too, so it's a bit complicated." Hermione had said, unwilling to mince words now. "Do you hate me?"

"Sometimes," Bella had said softly, savoring this new openness and needing to speak her true feelings and to have her self seen as it was by this younger woman. "When I feel like your eyes can't erase my past. When I feel like your world destroyed all I once held dear. When I want to possess you entirely and make everything about you my own. But I think I'm also learning, I don't know if it's love. I just know I feel alive when you touch me."

Hermione had reached out and touched her cheek then. Leaning in they kissed as softly as the first drops of autumn rain kiss the trees. They fell into an embrace both warm and tentative, urgent and eternal. Their bodies molded into one moving form, seeking closeness and pleasure with every moan, sigh and gasp.

Mouths had discovered folds of skin and softness on each other and time itself stopped in the joining and intensity of their touch. They kissed, licked and rubbed. They fell, rolled and laughed. They scratched, bit and groaned. They squeezed, pulled and tasted. Finally pressed together at their very cores, their magic swirling into each other, their clits pressed and rubbed together, clinging to each others' arms, facing apart, like scissors attempting to cut each other; they cut through all pretense and shattered their resistance until both were utterly spent.

The morning light was leaking over the windowsill and the predawn chill had the women damp with sweat crawling under blankets and finding rest in exhausted sleep, as though being hit by lightning were the most natural thing in the world. And of course for these two women, Bellatrix and Hermione, lightning was only the beginning of the coming storms.


	23. Chapter 22

chapter 22

"I don't _want_ to go!" Bella sulked on the bed while Hermione picked out stockings for her.

"We have to, your sister invited us, it's important that you be able to interact with more of the world than just me." Hermione reasoned.

"You think Harry Potter is going to sit tight with me at his supper table? Mr. Hero isn't going to be so OK with me." she whined, but put on the clothes Hermione handed her, "And I'd be fine with the whole world being just you..."

Hermione smiled at that and kissed her. Soon they were dressed and arriving in the hearth at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Narcissa sat with them in the drawing room. Hermione was inquiring after the baby, the usual news, Harry's work and how the renovations at the Fortescue flat were coming.

Bella was shy and quiet and clung to Hermione's hand as they say together on a loveseat. Hermione could feel her lover's anxiety palpably. She reached over and ran a finger over the back of Bella's hand causing the other woman to glance up and her with a weak smile. They made a little game of playing with each other's fingers and finally Bella smiled.

Harry blurted out, "Hermione, what's gotten into you? Are you sleeping with_ her _now then?" Hermione's eyes snapped up to his face and her eyes blazed. "Can't you two even keep your hands to yourselves?"

"Harry!" Narcissa hissed at him.

"What?" he demanded boldly, "she's bewitched, there's no way the Hermione I know would be sitting there all lovey-dovey with that vile_ thing_!"

Hermione gasped in disgust, but Bella turned to him saying coldly, "No, it's fine, I can't imagine the Boy Wonder over here would understand, he never minded who got killed or what families were torn apart as long as at the end of the day he could defeat the bad guy and be hailed the grand hero." Bella stood up and Harry bolted up and pulled out his wand, aiming it right at her chest. Bella laughed darkly, "you going to kill me?"

"No, but you should know you're just being kept alive because none of us can bear to lose Hermione. Someone like you isn't worth saving." Hermione stood up scowling and took Bella's hand.

"Harry, that's my sister!" Narcissa pleaded.

"I don't know how you can even call her that, Narcissa, I _know_ what she did to you. What she made you do. I've been the one to be here when you cry, not her." He said this with absolute loathing.

Bella seemed to shrink, she gasped at Narcissa, "Cissy?" But Narcissa couldn't meet her eyes. Hermione shot a look of fury at Harry and pulled Bella back to the hearth. Narcissa looked up just in time to see Bella collapse in Hermione's arms as the green flames shot up and they were gone.

Harry sullenly put his wand back and turned to find Narcissa glaring at him. She rose to her feet. He tried to approach her but she snapped, "don't" and stalked out. Harry collapsed in the chair. Sudden waves of shame poured over him. Narcissa had trusted him with her most vulnerable secrets, and he had gone and used that trust as a weapon, hurting his best friend in the process. He had been so angry, now the anger was gone he felt drained and wrung out. He sobbed quietly into his hands. Narcissa was standing just outside in the hall, she heard his sobs but didn't go to him. She heard his whisper, "I'm so sorry." But wiping a tear from her cheek she went to bed.

The people she loved most in the world were once again at odds and she felt like her heart was being drawn and quartered. Could there be healing when so much pain had passed between them all? She looked down at her tummy and sighed. She wanted Iris' world to be one of hope, not despair.


	24. Chapter 23

chapter 23

For a long time Hermione sat at her kitchen table with her head on her arms. The apartment was eerily quiet. Usually Bella was far too hyper to go for long without making noise, singing, or getting into something. Hermione made up her mind and went to find her.

She was sitting on the bed with her arms around her knees staring into space. Hermione went to her and pulled her head back and kissed her. Bella tried to resist, to pull away, but Hermione grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her still. Finally she pulled back and looked at the stunned witch.

"I'm going to give you what you want, Bella. What we discussed. I know how much you want it, how bad you need it" Bella eyes grew wide, "but I have a condition. You're not stop yourself from crying."

"You don't know what you ask!" Bella hissed.

"Yes, I do. The very first time I saw your wand I thought it looked like a bone which had broken, not been set properly and been allowed to regrow crooked, even then I wanted to break it, not to harm you, but to fix it."

"I was trying to kill you!" Bella blurted out astonished.

"I know." With that Hermione pulled off Bella's dress and began tenderly attaching the restraints to Bella's wrists and ankles. The black leather was think but soft. She placed a wooden bar between Bella's ankles and had her stand with her legs apart while she affixed the bar in place, Bella would not be allowed to keep her legs together.

The wrists were attached to a hook on the wall and as Bella stood trembling with anticipation. Hermione ran her fingernails down the pale back before her and tied up the mane of wild hair before picking out a medium length cat-o-nine from a box beside the bed.

First she ran the braided leather falls gently over Bella's shoulders and said softly, "If it's too much, just say 'snitch' and it'll stop." Bella nodded mutely.

Hermione swung and the tiny knots on the braids whistled through the air and hit Bella's back with a snap. It was a light stroke but Bella sighed with pleasure and longing. Several more strikes well placed and timed had Bella's back warm and pink. Hermione paused to feel the heat of her skin.

She took up a crop from the box and dropped the cat. This time Bella's ass and thighs were hit with teasing 'thwap's which had Bella twisting and prancing on her toes. Hermione landed a firm blow on Bella's right shoulder blade that elicited a gasp from the woman. Three more strikes on each shoulder and Bella was "mm"-ing and "aw"-img.

Hermione paused again for the sensation to settle in. She stood right behind Bella so her body heat could cause the tender skin to tingle and pressed hot kisses on Bella's neck.

She switched to a flat-falled flogger and set in to a steady rhythm that Bella found very relaxing. The thudding of the falls lulling her into a drowsy state. But Hermione wanted to wake her up again and took up a wooden paddle. She came around and ran her fingers over the pink back. The white scars standing in lurid contrast to the reddened skin. Hermione reached around and pinched a nipple. Bella gasped again.

With a full swing of her arm Hermione brought the paddle down on the underside of Bella's ass. Bella shrieked in surprise and went up on her toes, but Hermione wasn't inclined to tease anymore. Several swift blows on both ass cheeks and Bella was gasping, her throat constricting involuntarily.

"Let go, Bella" Hermione commanded and brought the paddle down again and again. Tears rained down Bella's cheeks and she finally sobbed. At that Hermione stopped and with a flick of her wand, all restraints came off and she led the crying woman to the bed. As she stripped off her clothes she asked, "And you said no man has touched you?"

Bella sniffed and looked at her, "that's right."

Hermione smiled and swished her wand at herself. Her clitoris began to enlarge, transfiguring itself into a penis. Bella stared at it. Hermione was already hard and she slipped her fingers into Bella's panties and felt the wetness there. "Good," she whispered and yanked off the panties while pushing Bella onto her back. Bella swallowed hard but Hermione was already on her, guiding her cock into Bella's sex, watching it sink under the mess of black curls. She felt the resistance and pressed harder, forcing herself into the hottest, softest place inside Bella.

Bella felt her body give in, the tiny membrane tear with a sigh of pain and pleasure and Hermione's own heat filled her. Hermione smiled at knowing Bella's back and ass were being rubbed roughly by the comforter as she soundly fucked her. She watched Bella's body move with each thrust. She leaned in and bit her neck hard. Bella arched her back and Hermione felt the woman's muscles clamp down on her cock. It was enough, she felt something hot and wet escape her and with a shudder, came.

They lay still for a moment then Hermione pulled out and righted herself with her wand, the sudden re-condensing of her nerves into such a small space causing a gasp of exquisite agony before it let up. She gazed at Bella's tear-stained face and whispered, "you're mine."

"Yes," Bella answered pulling Hermione close, "yours, now and forever."


	25. Chapter 24

note: sorry for the delay! I had the worst writer's block, but finally it came through and I think it will be good to get this aspect moving again.

chapter 24

Alice Longbottom let Hermione into the flat with a warm smile. "Where's Bella?" she inquired sincerely.

"At a Death Eaters Anonymous meeting, Ministry requirement for custodial release." Hermione stated, following Alice into the sitting room, greeting Cygnus as she passed.

Alice frowned slightly, "Do you suppose that is wise? Putting a bunch of Death Eaters together in one room to let them complain about not being Death Eaters anymore?"

Hermione chewed her lip and said thoughtfully, "I've gone with her to some, it's surprisingly effective. Turns out most of them were a bit traumatized by their experiences and seem glad to be free of it. Which makes me wonder, why do witches and wizards get drawn into dark magic if they hate it so much?"

"Dark magic is, in and of itself, perfectly natural," Alice responded, "Like a starving child or an injured animal, all life is driven to sustain itself by any means necessary in the face of what it believes to be a threat to its existence. However, natural is not the same as right and not everyone can truly tell what is a threat and what is merely painful or inconvenient. And so, those who are easily defensive, who are on guard, succumb to that feeling more easily. The more noble think twice before sacrificing another, even to save themselves. This denial of self-preservation is an unnatural act, but as it is said, 'nature unaided always fails.' Do you know, Hermione, why goblins cannot use wands?"

"I thought it was wizards who kept wands from them?" Hermione seemed intrigued.

But Alice shook her head, "Wizards may wish to believe they could keep wands out of others' hands, but if the wands had chosen goblins, I assure you, they'd have them. No, it is a goblin's nature to work in metal, not wood. So they are craftsmen of metal and jewels, resonating with the bowels of the earth itself. Mankind resonates to forest and beast and so wands are his natural inclination. But the nature is not enough, there must be a harmony between the nature and the growing inclination of each race. Even a dementor has its place in the natural world; they are meant to cleanse the remnants of the dead to prevent the world from becoming overrun with ghosts or inferi, not to prey upon the living as they were taught to do by wizards seeking power over others." Alice glanced at Cygnus and smiled, "Isn't that right, father?"

"You're a learned one, my dear, just like your mother and brother."

"Father?" Hermione exclaimed, "so you are Bella's half-sister?"

"Yes," Alice suddenly grew pale and her voice dropped to a whisper, "We didn't know and we met and fell totally in love with each other. We swore to run away together, she said she'd forsake her family for me. But then Druella found out and came and killed my mother. Florean had to break it to the girls that Cygnus was our father too. When I found out, I was devastated. I broke it off with Bella. I couldn't face the embarrassment of people knowing I was in love with my own sister. Of course, she felt betrayed by me. I married Frank in a hurry. But Bella was broken, she had adored her father but to have him destroy the_ one _thing she had felt she could believe in; our life together, it was too much."

"What happened?"

"She killed him." Alice had a tear sliding down her cheek, "she murdered her own father in desperate revenge and sold her soul, literally, to Voldemort, making a horcrux in the process. Cygnus had been the only thing keeping most of the Black family from following Voldemort, it was a match made in hell, in a sense."

"I know about_ that _kind of thing..." Hermione said softly.

Alice was eager to shift the subject, "Well, I have a book for you. It outlines the ritual needed for both the soul repair and the beginning process of the formation of the Stone." She handed Hermione an obviously very ancient tome. It was set in slabs of wood, bound by some kind of vine. The writing was a shimmering green and the name of the book was "Elfenne and Fae magicks moste akynn to naeture by Nimue"

Hermione's eyes bugged out as she reverently opened the book. "Thank you!" she gasped.

"It is my responsibility to pass it on to you, Florean had it. He would have wanted its secrets known and put to good use."

"Alice, why did Bella have to go through such terrible things?" Hermione caught her eye in the mirror she had looked into.

"That is not for us to question, I'm afraid. We all do the best we can with our knowledge, abilities and circumstances. A great wizard once said, 'all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.' And I believe that. Even Voldemort was doing his best, though why he was as he was, the underlying forces cannot be discerned. Maybe Bella was _meant_ to be saved by you."

Hermione stared at her a long time. She wondered if after all this time Alice still had feelings for Bella. She suspected it likely. She hoped for both their sakes that Bella would be redeemed, and she was eager to learn exactly what was required. Taking the huge book with her, she stepped out into Diagon Alley. The crisp October evening was scented by wood fires and other things natural to human habitation. She looked up at the first star beginning to twinkle in the sky and thought, 'it's probably a planet' but she made a wish anyway.


	26. Chapter 25

chapter 25

The clouds swirled overhead ominously like black pearl and the first icy drops hit Bella's face with an unforgiving bite. She pulled her cloak around herself and headed back to the house. She had been walking by the lake at her childhood home. The nearby forest howled with wind through the bare trees and the lake slapped angrily at the rocky beach. The sound of the rain hit the lake before Bella felt it penetrate her cloak. She yanked up her hood moodily knowing the wind would toy with her heartlessly.

For a moment she stared at the old oak door. She was soaked through to her skin, her hair bedraggled across her forehead like the lifeless tentacles of some long-dead sea creature that has been dredged up against its will and exposed to the scrutiny of an alien world.

She thought about the women in the house at that moment, set her jaw and pushed open the door. Five faces looked up from the sitting room and voices hushed, suddenly conscious of the intruder.

Bella walked past them to her old room remarking casually, "it's raining." before stripping off her clothes and settling into her old bathtub to brood over the purpose of the meeting going on in the next room.

Molly Weasley still jumped a bit when she saw Bellatrix; unnerving as it was to see someone she had killed with her own hand up and walking about. She was uneasy in this group as well, but it was family after all, and Hermione. Molly considered Hermione like her own daughter.

Andromeda had followed Molly's eyes on her sister and suggested warmly that they break for supper. She and Molly insisted that Narcissa stay behind with Hermione and let them do the cooking as she was tired easily from her pregnancy. Alice joined them in the kitchen. As the other witches left, Hermione sat on the old velvet beside Narcissa and took her hand.

"How are things with Harry?" she asked tentatively. Narcissa smiled.

"Better, he felt awful about his outburst and he wants a chance to make it up to you." Narcissa noticed the look on Hermione's face and was quick to add, "to BOTH of you."

Hermione nodded. The women had been planning the soul repair Rite for Bellatrix. They had nearly everything planned, each witch just had to memorize her part and they each had to retrieve an object and part of the materials needed. Bellatrix was not allowed to know what the Rite would be beforehand, so she had taken to going for walks while they met to plan.

/

Narcissa stopped in at the apothecary before heading back to Grimmauld Place. She picked out some herbs and a brazier carrying her selection to the counter. The clerk frowned at the selection, "Frankincense, Mrs. Malfoy? That's rather_ holy_, isn't it?" She watched him take in her lack of wedding ring and swollen belly but merely fixed him with her coldest stare and he was flustered. She took her things and left.

/

Halloween night.

Children's voices rang out down the street and Harry, Draco and Neville were taking Teddy trick-or-treating. He wasn't walking yet but they dressed him up as a tiger and painted his little nose and had to keep whisking off the whiskers he was growing on himself. To Teddy's delight, Neville was dressed as an elephant with a trunk that actually trumpeted, Harry was dressed as a lion and Draco as a bear.

Meanwhile the group of witches for that night's Rite were already gathering at the Black family home by the lake. Bellatrix had been made to fast for a day and was grumpy as a result. Hermione was anxious and fussy enough to make Molly look calm while Alice sat in quiet meditation. Andromeda was preparing everything.

Alice's eyes snapped open as if set by an alarm, the crackling fire in the grate reflected there. "It's time." she announced.

Hermione grabbed her bag, wand and took Bella by the hand and led her out. The other four got their own things and proceeded silently into the field behind the house. Just behind a little hillock, the lights of the house were obscured from view, leaving the luminous orb of the full moon to light their path.

Narcissa stopped and pulled out her wand flicking it lightly. Several balls of light bounced out of the end of her wand which proceeded to move over the grass in ever-widening circles flattening the dead grass until a circle was left nine feet in diameter. Alice sprinkled a line of salt around the edges of the circle, then after a quick compass spell, each witch, clad only in a simple white shift with a black cord around her waist stood in one of the cardinal directions.

Narcissa lit the brazier and added the frankincense, the curling acrid smoke rising into the clear cold night like a spirit, writhing in the nonexistent breeze. Then she stood and faced the East. In one hand she held a dagger, the other, her wand. She began intoning in an ancient tongue the call to the elementals of air while she traced a star shaped with her wand leaving a golden line of flame. As soon as her voice fell away a whooshing sound rose up around her and faeries of varying shapes and sizes emerged from the forest to watch.

Molly stood facing the south and held a lit torch and her wand and intoned the call to the fire elementals, drawing a red flame star with her wand. Soon bright glowing salamanders danced about her feet. Andromeda took the west and called the water elementals, drawing a blue star and holding a silver chalice of ocean water. Small water sprites swirled around her. Finally Alice called the gnomes to attend the north drawing a green flame star and holding a dish of salt.

The witches then began a chant, low at first, but picking up in volume and pace. It was names of power and the effect was immediate; the elementals were frenzied until they glowed with their own magics, sealing the circle in a line of light that surrounded the witches, casting a warm glow on the field.

While the space had been being prepared, Hermione had taken Bella to the lake where she pulled off her dress and quickly bathed her in the water there. Bella came out shivering, but Hermione hushed her with a kiss. She took out a length of cord, wrapped it twice around her neck then secured it to her hands so they fell at the small of Bella's back. Then she carefully placed a blindfold on her and when she saw the glow over the hill, she knew it was time.

She led Bella to the edge of the circle and Narcissa stopped her with the blade of the dagger at her heart. "Who is it who approaches at this hour?" she demanded.

"It is I, Bellatrix, daughter of Cygnus." Bella said, her voice wavering at the name of her father.

"And who vouches for you?"

"I do." Hermione stepped forward to stand beside her lover. Narcissa nodded and annointed them both with oil then welcomed them into the circle. Hermione led Bellatrix to the center of the circle and pulled out Bella's own wand. She said softly, "repeat after me." and touched Bella's forehead and said in a clear voice, "Ah-tah". When Bella voiced the same word her wand lit up. Hermione drew a line to point to Bella's feet saying, "Mahl-koot" then up to Bella's left shoulder saying, "Veh Geboorah", continuing to the right shoulder she finished with "veh Gedoolah" and each time Bella repeated after her and the spot lit up leaving Bella covered in bright lights.

Hermione aimed the wand at Bella's heart and said firmly, "lee-olahm, Ahmen." When Bella said that the points connected creating a cross of light over her with a glowing white rose of light at her heart. Bella's wand was pouring a beam of light into the rose and Hermione watched as the beam turned red and the light began to slowly fill the rose.

At that time, however, four dark hooded figured approached the four witches holding their quadrant of the circle. Alice spoke, "The challengers approach. Hold the circle"

Narcissa set her jaw, ready for anything, or so she thought. The figure before her stood and pulled back its hood revealing her mother's face. Narcissa gasped. But when the figure spoke it had a high hissing voice and spoke with a forked tongue.

"You dare, Narcisssssaaaa? You would aid thissss evil woman? I'll take your child, I can make her ssssso powerful..."

Narcissa looked the the demon in the face. "Lilith," she whispered. But she felt the warm glow of her baby's magic and knew Iris was already more than a match for this challenge. "We do not fear you, Lilith, be gone."

The figure pulled it's hood back up and bowed its head as the pentagram glowed hot. A male figure stood before Molly, very dark and very handsome. He crooned, "If you come with me, my love, I could make you the mother of a nation! Why waste your talents on a worthless bit of scum like that woman?" But Molly knew his name and spat, "Baal, go back to Hell."

The figure before Andromeda glared with glowing eyes but did not speak, instead she could see a sea of demon armies behind him threatening her. She swallowed and demanded that Asmodius leave. Alice was struggling with the demon before her. Rosier was howling at her that she was mad to intervene and that madness awaited anyone who tried to take his 'chylde' from him.

Hermione could feel the onslaught of the challengers and began the incantation of soul repair. She unbound Bella's hands and took off the blindfold. Ghosts sprang from Bella's wand. Ghosts of people killed, tortured or acts of which Bella herself felt guilt. The ghosts burned Bella's skin and her eyes plead silently with Hermione to somehow make it ok. Hermione took her hands in her own and whispered, "I'm here, I won't lose you."

As Bella crumpled, Rosier got stronger, starting to attack the elementals guarding the circle. He got past the gnomes and grabbed Alice by the throat, but she never let go of her wand nor let her corner of the circle go dark. Andromeda hissed to Hermione, "hurry!"

Bella stood up again eyes suddenly wide. She saw the women around her in vivid clarity as lights connected to her. She threw out her arms and cried out, "forgive me father, for I have sinned."

Hermione fell backwards as Bella was lifted into the air. A shimmering swan of light descended to Bella and wrapped it's wings around her. The ghosts all spilled into Bella's heart finally turning the rose there a brilliant red and she sobbed openly, suspended. The light became a pillar of white flame that licked at her, but she welcomed the pain. She felt it was right and surrendered.

Finally the fire finished filling her and she drifted slowly to the ground in a fetal position, unconscious. Her wand slipped from Hermione's hand and fell into Bella as she touched the ground. As it did so a silver raven erupted from the tip and flew around the circle. Each demon it touched was dissolved and a being of light stood in its place. Each being had four faces and six wings and eyes which burned like fire.

The witches standing around the circle gasped at the sight of the beings but just as quickly they faded from view. The elementals slipped away back into the night and the circle lights went out. It was finished.

They turned to see Hermione cradling Bella. Molly pulled out a white shift and put it on Bella, then they levitated the unconscious woman to the house in silence. She looked years younger. Hermione stayed by her side while the others went to the kitchen for a much needed glass of firewhiskey and some bread.

In the warm bed, Bella shifted and moaned. Hermione held her close and whispered, "you did it, sweetheart, you summoned the Seraphim and conjured a Patronus. It's done."


	27. Chapter 26

###well, first off, for the curious, some notes on the previous chapter:

quite a ritual, huh? Very fun to write. I've been writing rituals for years, but real ones are never so flashy as what you can do with magic! The basic structure began with Gardnerian initiation. While at this time I am not actively Wiccan, I have studied the history of Wicca in some depth and was myself initiated in that manner. The part Hermione did was part of the Lesser Banishing Ritual of the Pentagram. It's based on Golden Dawn material. Interesting structure. "A'tah, Malkuth, ve'Geburah, ve'Gedulah, Li'Olam, Amen" is Hebrew and translates to "For Thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever, Amen."

The swan is a Hindu reference. Besides being the representation of her actual father, Cygnus, which means swan, in Sanskrit the word for swan is "hamsa" which in mantra, or repetitions becomes "so Ham" which means "I am He" a Hindu meditation on oneness with divine consciousness and enlightenment, making the swan a symbol of the divine. (those familiar with Yoga might have read Paramahansa Yogananda's Autobiography of a Yogi? That "hansa" in his name is swan- Sanskrit does not distinguish between "m" and "n")

Her patronus is a raven. My reason has two parts: in the movie her necklace is the skull of a raven or crow, but more than that; in Hebrew the word for raven is erev, which is also used to mean night or darkness. But it has the same numerical value as "merkavah" which is said the be the vehicle for enlightenment. So, Bellatrix is set up to redeem the entire Black family from the Rosier curse by attaining enlightenment. Small order...###

/

chapter 26

Narcissa stood in the darkened hallway at Grimmauld Place. Only one lamp gave off any light at this dark hour. Winter had begun officially and heavy with child, Narcissa could not sleep. Her small bare feet were chilled even on the thin carpet, but her hand resting on the banister of the stair was warm. The wood was polished by so many years of hands holding that same spot. Generations of her ancestors seemed to hold her hand through that warm shining wood. The sound of the old grandfather clock echoed through the hall, carrying the ticking monotony of time itself into each new second.

In the sitting room into which Narcissa stared absent-mindedly, pools of light fell from display cases like oases in a desert of darkness, mottled by the strange artifacts which bore the traces of the past in its own unique way. But the pulse of the future lay under Narcissa's other hand. Her belly was swollen with her daughter Iris. Already the magic of the child was undeniable, her presence as real and pervasive as anything from the past that surrounded Narcissa with their lulling din of sleep and forgetfulness.

The quiet of the house and the night was soothing. She heard soft footfalls coming down the stair and glanced up to meet kind green eyes. She smiled at Harry. Harry was so vitally in the now, he could never understand the way the past and the future danced for her like the smoke of a sputtering wall sconce. For him, the people he loved were all that mattered and in this moment, the most important of these stood before him now.

"Can't you sleep, sweetheart?" He asked with kind solicitousness, "Would you like me to rub your legs?"

"That's alright, Harry, let's go to the kitchen for warm milk, shall we?" He nodded and she led them down the hall and into the dark kitchen. Soon a fire had lit every corner, sparkling off shining pots and pans and reflecting warmly in the polished wood table. Two steaming mugs sat before the pair as they enjoyed a quiet moment.

In Harry's eyes, there could be no greater beauty than this woman, carrying his child. She glowed with a kind warmth, her smile was imbued with miraculous life itself and in her eyes swam the depths of love. Harry adored her completely. But he also knew she was troubled by something, he reached out his hand and stroked hers.

The fire at her back made her hair glow, but cast her face into shadow. Harry couldn't read her expression.

"I'm worried, Harry," she spoke finally, "Even though Bella's soul is now intact, she still bears most of the weight of our mother's curse. The Rosier curse. When that very demon appeared during the Rite, for a moment I thought we might fail."

"What would have happened then?" But deep down he knew the answer.

"She would have died; her and Hermione both."

He saw a dark spot appear on the tabled below her chin and realized she was crying.

"Hermione has a plan, Narcissa," he tried to sound reassuring. "She told me about the book by Nimue, it has really great leads on what they must do next and we will continue to help them."

Narcissa smiled but sighed at the same time. "I know, Harry," she reached out and squeezed his hand. "You'll stop at nothing for a good cause."

"That's right," he said simply, "and you've made me realize that this is the best cause of all."


	28. Chapter 27

chapter 27

"**Can a Death Eater Change Its Spots**?"

_ Though the Ministry claims these war criminals have been "rehabilitated", not everyone in the Wizarding world is so sure that giving Death Eaters a second chance is such a good idea. One of our sources, one Mrs. Finnigan, mother is noted Quidditch rookie Seamus Finnigan, remarked, "At least most of them had the decency to die when they were killed, but that Bellatrix Lestrange, she lived because of some of the darkest magic imaginable, why should valuable wizarding resources be wasted on trash like that? I don't care what anyone says, that woman is evil to the soul and should have been given to the Dementors when they had the chance!" Another source who chose to remain nameless lest former Death Eaters retaliate had this to say, "I certainly don't feel safe out and about knowing a monster like Bellatrix has her wand back and I'll tell you what's more, if I so much as see her in Diagon Alley I'll use any means necessary to protect myself, and should my wand just slip and kill her, well that's one less..." _cont. on page 9

Bella sat on the couch, her unfocused eyes staring numbly over the open Prophet. Doubts were running rampant through her troubled mind like rats, chewing every cord of hope she had. She didn't hear Hermione come in.

"..so then Arthur tells me that three separate countries have withdrawn from the Quidditch World Cup this year, I mean honestly, doesn't the Minister have more important things to be dealing with..." Hermione stopped and noticed Bella's expression, "Bella? What is it?" Noticing the paper, Hermione picked it up and read, her face soon contorting with righteous indignation. "But this is rubbish! What do they know?"

"No." Bella said dully.

"What?" Hermione stopped pacing, crumpled the paper and tossed it in the grate, igniting it with a flick of her wand. "What do you mean?" She turned to the woman sitting on the couch looking very small and frail, like a frightened child.

"It's true, I should have had the decency to just die..." her voice trailed off as a sob constricted her throat. Hermione went around the low coffee table and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"Bella," she crooned, "listen to me._ I'm _happy you're alive. I need you with me. So don't let what others say even count, because they aren't with us. This is OUR life, not theirs."

What Hermione did not mention was that already many shops and cafe's in Diagon Alley had refused her service simply for having Bellatrix Lestrange in her home. Hermione had already become a pariah, this time not for being a muggle-born, but for giving shelter to an ex-con. But she had an idea. She sat at the table in the kitchen and pulled her writing implements to her. Thoughtfully dipping her quill in ink, she began to pen a carefully worded letter. Once it was finished she took out a sum of money, placed it in a pouch and attached both letter and pouch to their owl with careful instructions.

Now it was time to wait.

/

Draco was sitting in the Fortescue flat looking at books while Neville and Alice worked downstairs setting up the new plant shop. Draco was frowning at a book that was in Latin. "There ought to be a spell to translate these things..." he muttered to himself.

From the wall behind him came a voice, "there is, it's 'chiarascour'"

Draco glanced up at his grandfather's portrait and said, "oh, thanks." Then he pulled out his wand tapped the book and recited the spell. The letters on the pages shifted around until suddenly they were quite clear to him. After a bit of reading he got excited. Soon he was running downstairs holding the book and shouting for Neville, "here it is, here it is!"


	29. Chapter 28

chapter 28

Harry was packing his suitcase. Narcissa had insisted they go out shopping and get all new fancy traveling stuff. The arrangements were made and the car would be arriving soon. He scowled at the swimsuit Narcissa had picked for him; it was far too revealing for his tastes. But she had agreed to go with a sexy bikini that he felt showcased her adorable tummy bulge very nicely. He felt that nothing had ever been as sexy as her pregnant and he took every opportunity to admire her form. Her voice rang up the stairs, "Harry?" she called, "They're here!"

"Yeah, just a sec," he called back then stuffed the last few things into the case and zipped it shut. It was surprisingly easier to work with than his old trunk, it's slick wheels and extendable handle made even getting it down the stair a cinch. At the bottom of the stars he saw Narcissa in her traveling cloak hugging Hermione and then Bellatrix. He had mentally prepared for this moment and he took a breath and greeted the women with his best 'getting-through-a-difficult-situation' smile. Bella's expression was similarly awkward but the lack of hostility in her face was heartening. Besides, it was true what Narcissa had said, she looked so much younger and somehow it gave the appearance of innocence.

In a bustle of luggage and people they got everyone into a slick black rental car and Hermione got behind the wheel. Harry gaped at her, "When'd you learn to drive, Hermione?"

"Before I left my parents, Harry, get your belt on please."

Hermione maneuvered expertly through the thick London traffic, despite it being a slow moving mass, she seemed to have a knack for getting cars to move out of her way. Harry couldn't help but wonder if magic was somehow involved. The really amusing part was the way Bellatrix, sitting in the front passenger seat was gripping the dashboard with white knuckles and staring out the windows, swiveling her head like a bobble-head toy with wide terrified eyes. Harry ventured to ask, "Never been in a car, Bellatrix?"

She looked slightly queasy and decided against opening her mouth to speak and simply shook her head. Hermione didn't mention the fact that Bella's feat was partly due to the large numbers of muggles surrounding them. Soon, however they had pulled into an underground parking garage and were being led by Hermione into a grand building unlike anything Harry or Bellatrix had seen. Both of them were like children, staring openly at everything with delight until their eyes met and suddenly they both burst into laughter. It was a similarity neither expected to share. Soon Hermione and Narcissa were laughing with them as well, at the sheer fun of having an adventure with this most unlikely troupe.

"What is this place," Bella asked when they'd caught their breath.

Hermione smiled at Narcissa with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Oh, this is nothing, just a terminal, wait until we get on the train."

"Train?" Harry asked, "Like the Hogwarts Express?"

"No," Hermione laughed, enjoying the effects of hers and Narcissa's careful planning. "You'll see."

After a bit of checking in and getting last minute items (Bellatrix had found that muggle magazines were fascinating and had had to stop and open every one to see if really not a single picture moved!) and they were seated in a luxurious set of seats with tables.

Harry hadn't even realized they were moving until he glanced out the window to see the world fly past at an alarming rate. "I thought this was muggle transportation!" he gasped.

"It is, we'll be in the tunnel soon." Narcissa patted Harry's hand. "And then, darling, Paris!" She smirked at him with a seductive look that made his breath catch in his throat.

It was just a few hours, but they chatted amiably about where they were going and what they hoped to find there. Apparently Gabrielle was taking the ladies to a spa while Ron was meeting Harry to take him to a Quidditch game. They'd all be meeting up for dinner at a traditional French restaurant by the Seine.

The following day was research, at the Louvre. According to Draco, there were clues to an important artifact in certain works of art which Hermione was keen to see for herself. As an afterthought Hermione mentioned that ever since Ron had become a professional Quidditch player, Gabrielle has seemed rather keen on him and they'd been penpals for some time. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, but Gabrielle was Ginny's age so he couldn't really say anything but, "Good for Ron!"

/

After a sumptuous five course meal including something Hermione had identified as Boudin Noir which looked like a tiny circle of black stuff on a spoon. Harry tasted it before asking what it was. It was a bit like sausage but smoother. He liked it enough to decide against asking what was in it.

After tea and pastries, the group of them; Harry with Narcissa, Hermione and Bellatrix and with the addition of Ron and Gabrielle went for a walk riverside. Finally Ron and Gabrielle said goodnight to them at their hotel and they went in happily tired.

Harry woke up early and slipped out to watch the sun rise. To his surprise he saw Bellatrix sitting in the hotel Lobby, almost as if she had been waiting for him. She gave him a brave smile and asked if they could walk and talk. Harry said OK.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry said, "I'm sorry, I was really horrible to you..."

Bellatrix cut him off, "no, don't be. It's understandable. Sometimes it's hard even for me to see anything but what I used to be."

The sadness in her voice surprised him. It hadn't ever crossed his mind that underneath the hardened death eater might be a person. He realized with a flush of shame that even Dumbledore had remembered to treat her with dignity when she had been there to see him be killed. Once again Harry felt that he was young and foolish, but he wanted to be a good person. For now it'd have to do.

"You know, the reason Hermione is so connected to me is that without intending to, during my dead time, she was able to see into my soul in her dreams. She saw things from my life I never would have told anyone and it was based on what she saw that she made the choices she made." Bella said all this in a kind of rush as though it took a great deal of nerve to confess this to Harry. "I just, I just wanted you to know. That's all." She stopped and looked at him. She chewed her lip for a moment, a habit she'd undoubtedly picked up from Hermione. "You love my sister and I love your best friend, so, you know, that kinda makes us family, right?" She reached out her hand to him.

He took it. She smiled and said teasingly, "so we can stop trying to kill each other, ok?"

"yeah." he said smiling, "I'd like that."


	30. Chapter 30

"The sun is high, I'm going outside.

Vampires are asleep, witches are taking over"-Miss Kittin, Kittin is High

"Galloping gargoyles, look at all those people!" Bellatrix gaped, eyes wide and reaching for Hermione's hand as they, together with Narcissa and Harry walked towards Le Louvre museum. "So many muggles and I bet the lines to get in will be hours long, can I just imperius a ticket agent to let us by?" Bella argued.

"No." Hermione stated firmly, "I can't have you using Unforgivables while you're under my supervision, it wouldn't go over well with the Rehabilitation Department!" Bellatrix looked dejected and pouted at Hermione.

Narcissa reached out for her sister's shoulder reassuringly, "We'll be taking the 'staff' entrance."

"The what?" Harry blurted out. They rounded a corner and Narcissa led them to a statue of a cloaked and hooded man holding a tall staff. The statue was old and cut from rough stone with many cracks and weathering, but the figure was clear; he was an old bearded wizard. Narcissa went right up to him and spoke clearly, "Four for the 'staff' door." The wizard statue came to life, turned and tapped a door behind him several times with his staff and stepped aside as the door opened. One by one they passed him and he smiled and wished them a lovely afternoon.

Slowly their eyes adjusted from the bright sun to the subdued light of an exhibition of medieval paintings. At first they wandered a bit looking over pastoral scenes and portraits, then Narcissa was drawn to a scene with two women, a baby and a brilliant white rabbit. Narcissa was reminded of her first foray into Alice Longbottom's mind and drew closer. She read the title under her breath, "Madonna of the Rabbit" Harry stood beside her and seemed also intrigued. "That seems an odd pairing," he said.

The woman on the left side of the painting turned to him and greeted him introducing herself as Catherine, adding that the rabbit, if they liked, could lead them to whatever they wished to see. The four of them conferred together to decide what to see first. Hermione suggested they talk to the oldest magic personality represented there. The others seemed intrigued by the idea of a deeper look at magical history than Professor Binns could have taught any of them. "First floor," squeaked the rabbit and he leapt from the painting and ran in front of them as they made their way to a very ancient relief sculture from Sumer.

Narcissa stood close to the large stone figure who appeared as though he were wedged sideways into a wall. "Look at this detail!" The figure turned to her and brightly said, "Hello, I'm Imazu, may I help you?" Narcissa jumped back just a little and then smiled back at him. He had pulled his head and hand away from the wall. His other hand remained in place holding what looked like a branch with three fruits on it in fron of what seemed to be a tree. The tree had much less realism than Imazu himself, it was highly stylized.

Hermione approached and asked, "What can you tell us about the world you lived in?"

Imazu brightened up, "Oh, I lived at a wondrous time! In my day about some seven thousand years ago, magic people, magi we were called lived alongside non magic people. We called them 'mugoy' in our day. But magi worked openly as healers, teachers, priests and priestesses. We taught the mugoy their sciences, which is why earliest sciences were considered related to magic; because it was! Also, magical creatures were still coming to visit from all over the universe. Some had to go back, Earth's environment was inhospitable to them for two long which is why some creatures are only rumoured, but aren't found. What came to be known as angels and demons were among these. They visit on occasion but cannot stay on this plane for long. The centaurs on the other hand arrived in great numbers from a planet near the horsehead nebula and found the oxygen rich atmosphere to have tremendous benefits. Did you know they were originally smaller than a housecat? Yes, they grew in size and wisdom here and so they stayed. They've been here longer than humans."

Harry asked, "Then how did humans come about, we were taught that we evolved from other primates but that doesn't explain where magic came in..." he trailed off.

"Ah, that," smiled Imazu with a wave of his stone hand, "You did, technically evolve from a race of primates here, but two of the angelos intervened. One created non-magic humans and the other made humans the same way but added his own dna and give magic to the humans. There is magic in life itself but in most cases it wasn't concentrated enough to produce magic affects. The various visitors all contributed to the amount of magic here and many new magic species of plants and animals came about."

Bellatrix leaned in and asked, "what do you know about demons and their curses on witches?"

Imazu's face darkened, "That is a sad thing, as I said, generally the angelos and the daemanos cannot linger here, but there are times when a witch or wizard makes a contract with one or more and the creature takes magic in the form of blood in order to stay on longer, these contracts are then passed on through blood. They will accept any blood, that of the curse carrier or those they harm or kill. The way to break the contract is quite difficult but you'd want to see Solomon or Myrdden for that. I never interfered with those kind even when there were many around and highly visible as they were in my day, still ruling over the races they created."

Narcissa spoke again, "Thank you. Are Solomon or Myrdden here in this museum?"

Imazu smiled and tapped the rabbit who had been napping on the floor, "Take them to the hidden passage at the frieze of the archers then on to Myrrden" Immediately the small white form leapt up and began hopping down the hall to a huge wall relief which had been made of stones. There were archers standing on either side of what appeared to be a blank stone wall, but the rabbit pushed his paw against a brick on the botton and the bottom three levels of the wall slid out to become stairs while the center panel became an open door. They went through and the door closed behind them but the wall was transparent from this side, they could still make out the archers and unclearly, the room they had come from. The room itself was dim, having no windows. But in the center of the room was a medeival portrait of a bearded man not unlike Dumbledore but without the half-moon spectacles.

"Merlin's beard!" gasped Bella.

"Ah, yes, it has gotten quite nice, hasn't it?" the portrait answered cheerfully.

Harry goggled at it and finally said, "You ARE Merlin, aren't you?"

"Technically no, I'm Myrdden, but it was me that the idea of Merlin was based upon, so in a sense, I am as much he as anyone." said the portrait.

Harry got right to the point, "Imazu said you knew about breaking demon curses."

"That, oh, my least favorite subject, must you really ask me THAT?" Myrdden replied a bit forlornly.

"I'm sorry, Myrdden," said Hermione, "but we really need this information."

"Oh, all right, "he sighed, "You need four very rare objects: a peice of the original Emerald Tablet of Hermes, a crystal capture of a dragon's first firebreath, Solomon's lost bowl, and a stem from the bush of roses and lilies that was magically transfused into one bush. Then take the three objects, place them in the bowl and recite the incantation to dispell the daemonas. The demon will be trapped in the bowl until you release him, so I suggest not releasing him until the curse is lifted. I suggest you look into the relics of St. Verena for the stone piece, go to Rennes-la-Chateau for the stem, you'll need a dragon breeder to capture the flamebreath and the bowl of Soloman is hidden in the chamber beneath the front paws of the Great Sphinx." With that, Myrdden simply turned and left his frame. What he faced there, the four that spoke to him couldn't see; a great dark figure stood before the sagging image of Myrdden, "It has been done Lord Rosier"

Rosier spoke, "Very good, it was worth painting your portrait, you've been of great service to me. Very soon when they proceed to manifest me with your excellent instruction, I shall have the child of Harry Potter under my complete control."


End file.
